Romeo & Julieta
by Laia
Summary: Chap.8 Up! Demasiada tensión... Último curso en Hogwarts para el trio de oro.Una genial idea de Dumbledore y dos enemigos que se uniran irremediablemente. Slash HarryDraco
1. Default Chapter

ROMEO Y JULIETA   
  
PROLOGO  
  
-Queridos alumnos, dado que este es mi último año como director del colegio y la reciente caída de Voldemort gracias a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy- Los aludidos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza restándole importancia, estaban serios- además de numerosos alumnos y profesores que ayudaron muchísimo- dijo mirando a estos- hemos decidido hacer una actividad escolar, una obra de teatro-  
  
Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas y empezaron a cuchichear.  
  
-¿Ultimo año como director? ¿Una obra de teatro?- Preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo- que raro.  
  
-Una obra......es una bonita forma de acabar nuestra estancia aquí, ¿no? Dejamos atrás 7 años de aventuras y travesuras- Dijo Hermione melancólica- ¿Que obra será?  
  
-Silencio- Pidió Dumbledore- Tras meditar cual es la mas apropiada entre los profesores hemos decidido que será la siguiente......Romeo y Julieta-  
  
Se escuchó un jadeo general por todo el salón.  
  
-La obra será presentada en Nochevieja, antes de dar la bienvenida al nuevo año, por lo tanto hasta entonces pasaran las vacaciones aquí, no obstante- dijo viendo que algunos iban a protestar- del 2 al 16 de enero habrá vacaciones para pasarlas con la familia o aquí. Una ultima cosa, los protagonistas serán elegidos por medio del Cáliz de Fuego, este elegirá los que se ajusten más al papel que se corresponda, esto será mañana a esta misma hora, Gracias y podéis seguir cenando- Dicho esto se sentó y el Gran Comedor se llenó de voces que comentaban excitadas cosas sobre la obra.  
  
-No parece mala idea- Dijo Harry- Aunque bueno, lo que me sorprende es saber que Dumbledore deja la escuela.  
  
-A mi no me sorprende- Dijo Hermione  
  
-Claro! A ti no! Tu siempre lo sabes todo!!- Dijo Ron  
  
-Al menos no soy un cabeza hueca!!! Como tu!  
  
-Yo?  
  
-Si tu!  
  
-Y tu que eres una sabelotodo porque...porque....porque lo sabes todo!  
  
-Ja ja   
  
-Pero encima te ríes! Serás.....  
  
-Basta!!! Parecéis dos críos! Me enfermáis!- Dijo ya harto y salio del Comedor.  
  
-Vamos tras el?  
  
-No....mejor no....esta enfadado...  
  
-Cierto.  
  
Un muchacho de ojos grises que no habían apartado la vista del moreno salió tras el.  
  
-Malfoy! Podrías dejar de seguirme?!?!- Dijo Harry fastidiado.  
  
-Quien dice que te siga cara rajada - Dijo con desprecio.  
  
-Veo que no cambias- Dijo enfrentándole- sigues siendo el mismo engreído e insufrible que...  
  
-Que te salvó la vida- Replicó maliciosamente  
  
-Eso no cambia nada- Dijo mirándole intensamente  
  
-Cierto- Dijo acercándose mas- Aunque yo no voy por el colegio dando a entender que te molesta que te haya salvado sabiendo que no es verdad- le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad- si tanto te molesto ya me habrías apartado- susurro besándole la mejilla.  
  
Harry temblaba de furia, el maldito se reía de el, se estaba burlando de el!!  
  
-Búrlate de tu madre imbécil!- Dijo pegándole un puñetazo en el estomago y marchándose a su Sala Común furioso. Malfoy le vio irse mientras aguantaba el dolor, gimió interiormente. ¿Cuando iba a tener el valor de decirle la verdad, de decirle al moreno que no se burlaba de el?¿Que sus comentarios iban enserio, que de verdad le gustaba? Suspiró. Nunca, nunca llegaría a ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo, para enfrentar el rechazo, porque sabia que el moreno no le correspondía. Volvió a suspirar y con algo de dificultad imitó al moreno y su fue a su Sala Común.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Holas!! Bueno esta va a ser el primer fic largo....largo...largo....unos 14 capitulos mas o menos. Ohhhh me siento ilusionadaaaaa.  
  
En el siguiente capi se diran los protagonistas y avanzara mas la relacion Harry/Draco.  
  
Sus reviews son mi alimento (piedad que me gusta comer!!).....XD  
  
Besos!  
  
Laia 


	2. Y el papel de Romeo es para

Hola!!! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review, soy muy feliiiiiiz. GRACIAS!!   
  
Weno decir que los protagonistas no seran los que se imaginan, al menos no todos, - ya lo veran...al final del fic veran la explicación.   
  
Ojala que os guste.  
  
ROMEO Y JULIETA  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: Y EL PAPEL DE ROMEO ES PARA...  
  
Se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, otra vez había soñado con el rubio .  
  
'Mierda, mierda y mas mierda' Se dijo a si mismo. ' Ahora se jode de mi hasta en mis sueños' Burlarse....eso es lo que hacía el Slytherin siempre que podía y tenia ocasión. Recordando la noche anterior con rabia, ¿como se atrevía a reírse de él de semejante manera? Y encima la obrita de teatro. Dumbledore y los profesores podían irse a paseo, no estaba él para tonterías así. Ausentemente se paso la mano por la mejilla y suspiró. 'Maldito rubio, si supieras lo que me haces sentir' No eso si que no, antes muerto que decirle al rubio lo que sentía. Aunque quizás el rubio sintiera lo mismo que el. 'Jajaja que estúpido que soy ¿Malfoy sintiendo algo por mi que no sea asco o odio? No eso si que no, tengo que dejar de tener alucinaciones'   
  
Se levantó perezosamente, se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Allí se encontró con sus amigos y par de ojos grises que le miraban con sorna. Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que dejaba claro que no estaba para seguirle el juego y le ignoro durante todo el desayuno.   
  
Cuando iba a levantarse una voz femenina le llamó. Era Cho Chang.  
  
-Hola- Le dijo esta "extrañamente" simpática.  
  
-Hola Cho- Contesto el fríamente. Ya no la tragaba como antes- ¿Querías algo?  
  
-Si, ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?- Dijo ella coqueta.  
  
-Cho ya no me interesas, lo siento- 'Mas vale ser sincero. Esta claro que no voy a ser otra vez su paño de lagrimas'  
  
-OH!- Dijo ella apenada- Si cambias de opinión estaré siempre para ti- Dijo ella besándole la mejilla y marchándose algo decaída.   
  
Harry rodó los ojos y sintió una mirada, se giró hacia el propietario y se encontró con un Malfoy que lo miraba ceñudo y con molestia en los ojos. 'Que le pasa a este ahora, lo único que me faltaba era que le gustase Cho'  
  
El trío salió rumbo a los invernaderos, mientras trabajaban Harry aprovechó un momento de intimidad con Hermione y le contó la reacción de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Crees que ande tras Cho?- Preguntó el.  
  
-Uhmm no se, nunca a mostrado mucho interés por ella, quizás seas tu quien le gustes y tenga celos de ella.- Dijo ella restándole importancia.  
  
-Si no? Y McGonagall también le gusta ya que estamos- Dijo el exaltado.  
  
-Tranquilo- Dijo ella parpadeando- Solo era una hipótesis, no es seguro, solo digo que hace muchísimo mas caso a ti que a Cho.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Después de todo no sería tan raro, sois enemigos de hace casi 7 años, y que él de repente reniegue a su padre y te salve la vida poniéndose en su contra....pues da mucho que pensar.- ¿No crees? Además el a ti te gusta , ni te atrevas a negarlo -Dijo al ver que iba a protestar.- Al menos te atrae, ¿me equivoco?  
  
Harry negó.  
  
-Solo falta saber que siente él por ti.  
  
-Oh! Excelente idea Mione iré a Malfoy y le diré: Perdona Malfoy me gustas podrías decirme ¿que sientes tu por mi después de 7 años de peleas? ¿De verdad crees que es tan fácil?- Le preguntó exaltado.  
  
-¿El que es tan fácil?- Preguntó Ron.  
  
-Harry que le gusta Malfoy y no sabe como decírselo- Soltó Hermione. Harry abrió la boca horrorizado.  
  
Ron parpadeó. Abrió la boca, la cerro, se puso pálido, enrojeció, se puso verde, morado, y todos los colores imaginables. Harry y Hermione se empezaron a preocupar.   
  
-¿E...estas bien?-Preguntó Harry. En ese momento sonó la campana de daba el fin de la clase y ambos muchachos se llevaron a Ron cada uno de un brazo al castillo. Lo sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
El pelirrojo seguía sin reaccionar. A los 10 minutos entró el grupito de Slytherin por la puerta y Ron de un salto se puso en pie y sin decir nada se dirigió a Malfoy y se tiró encima de él. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar.  
  
-Mierda- Dijo Harry levantándose. Parecían dos fieras, no había quien les separase, hasta que Snape les hecho un hechizo que mandó a cada uno a un lado del salón. Tuvieron que ser sujetos. Ron gritaba incoherencias estilo 'Sucio hurón de mierda' 'Porque mierda has nacido gilipollas' y cosas más grotescas, se les empezaban a amoratarse las zonas golpeadas. Un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw sujetaban a Ron. Y Harry y un chico de Slytherin a Malfoy.  
  
-Le mato, como lo pille lo mato- Siseaba amenazante.  
  
-Tu no vas a matar a nadie Malfoy- Gruño Harry.  
  
-No me toques con tus asquerosas manos de sangre-sucia, me ensucias- Dijo asqueado.  
  
-La misma mano que querías estrechar en 1º no?- Se burló Harry.  
  
Malfoy enfureció mas e intento liberarse con mas fuerza, su compañero de Slytherin le soltó temiendo salir lastimado. Pero Harry no lo hizo, lo arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor ante las atónitas miradas de los alumnos que aún no se podían creer lo que había pasado.  
  
-Que mierda te crees que haces!- Le espetó furioso.  
  
-Evitar que te expulsen puede ser?- Contestó igual.  
  
-No necesito de tu ayuda, yo no empecé así que a mi no me pueden decir nada.  
  
-Tu la has seguido.  
  
-Y que querías que hiciese ¿que me dejase golpear?- Dijo pasándose la mano por el labio inferior que le sangraba.  
  
-Ven- Dijo Harry conjurando un poco de alcohol y unas gasas. Malfoy alzó una ceja elegantemente.  
  
-No te voy a hacer nada! -Dijo Harry defendiéndose. Harry rodó los ojos al ver que Malfoy no se movía y se acercó el. Le alzó la barbilla ante la mirada desafiante de este, ocasionando que su cabello cállese a un lado.'Hermoso.....se le ve mejor desde que no usa gomina' Intentando ignorar sus pensamientos y el golpeteo furioso de su corazón, humedeció la gasa con alcohol y se la paso por la herida, Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor pero enseguida se recompuso, miró fijamente al moreno que se ruborizó al notarlo, pero le devolvió la mirada, se quedaron así, mirándose, por lo que parecieron horas, Harry retiró la gasa y pasó un dedo por la herida y a lo largo de su labio inferior, logrando que la respiración de Malfoy se entrecortase igual que la suya propia, casi y sin darse cuenta, se acercó a el, viendo como los ojos de Malfoy relampagueaban, ambas respiraciones entremezcladas, mirándose fijamente, retando con la mirada, ambos corazones latiendo acelerados, muriendo por un roce, al fin Malfoy cedió y acortó el espacio. Y todo explotó. Demasiadas sensaciones les recorrían mientras duraba el beso, un beso simple, un toque de labios. Pero un beso con mucho demasiado significado.  
  
-Harry ¿que....? Oh lo siento -Se disculpó Hermione ruborizada. Malfoy y el se separaron de golpe, Harry mirándola con confusión mezclado con fastidio y Malfoy con...¿temor? Este último dio un paso atrás y se marchó al Gran Comedor sin decir absolutamente nada. Harry le siguió con la mirada.  
  
-Siento interrumpir- Dijo ella apenada- No sabia que......es que Dumbledore me pidió que os fuese a buscar. Lo lamento.  
  
-Tranquila- Contestó el. - No...no te preocupes- Estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar. Se habían besado 'Ahhhhhhhhhh no me lo puedo creer' Se le debió de notar la cara de estupidez, porque Hermione le pregunto picaramente.  
  
-¿Y que tal? ¿Como...ehh como a pasado?   
  
-Uhhh no lo se, solo le estaba curando la herida del labio y.... pasó- Estaba seguro de que estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas.  
  
-¿Pero no habéis hablado?- Pregunto ceñuda. Harry negó.- Tienes que hablar con el.  
  
-¿Y que quieres que le diga? ¿Que me gusta? ¿Que no hago otra cosa que pensar en el? Se burlaría de mi delante de todo el colegio- Dijo frustrado.  
  
-¿Se lo pensabas decir delante de todo el colegio?  
  
-Mione! Sabes a lo que me refiero, aunque se lo diga a solas, él podría recordármelo en la comida. Y entonces sería una pesadilla, todo el mundo se reirá de mi, y Ron no me volverá a hablar, y daría asco a todo el mundo, y me señalaran al pasar, y...  
  
-Oh! Harry por dios deja de dramatizar, ¿quieres?- Dijo ella exasperada.-No harán nada de eso, además, por lo que yo vi a el no pareció desagradarle el beso. ¿O si?  
  
-No, creo que no.  
  
-Pues entonces, cálmate.   
  
-¡¡Pero nada más aparecer tu se marchó!!  
  
-Bueno eso puede ser sabrás chico listo, el y yo nunca hemos simpatizado, eso es evidente, quizás le asustó el echo de que yo os viera y contase algo.- Dijo sabiamente.  
  
-Visto desde este punto...  
  
-¿Ves? Anda vamos al comedor que Dumbledore nos espera.  
  
Nada mas entrar en el Gran Comedor Harry buscó con la mirada al rubio pero no estaba, ni él ni Ron.  
  
-¿Donde están?- Preguntó a Neville que estaba muy Dumbledore, en...en su despacho- Balbuceó.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó. Neville asintió sonriendo débilmente.  
  
El resto del día paso sin mas novedades, cuando Ron volvió a la Sala Común no le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera le miro, se sentó al lado de Dean y de Seamus y le ignoró olímpicamente, Harry recordó su 4º curso, y se le hundió el estomago. Suspiró y se puso a hablar con Hermione de la tarea. 'Si el muy tonto no me quiere hablar, allá él, él se lo pierde' Pero mientras escuchaba a las chicas hablando de la obra excitadas y a Hermione regañándolas porque quería estudiar, supo que no era lo mismo estar con ella que con Ron. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su cabeza.  
  
-Se le pasará- Le dijo Hermione mirando al pelirrojo.  
  
-Eso espero, Mione, eso espero - Dijo en un susurro.  
  
A la hora de la cena el Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar de risitas histéricas y nervios, los platos ya habían sido retirados y se notaba tenso el ambiente a pesar de las charlas, Harry empezó a cansarse entre la espera y que el rubio le ignoraba olímpicamente...., en ese momento Dumbledore se puso en pie y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer el llameante cáliz.  
  
-Bien, ha llegado el momento. -Nada más pronunciar estas palabras las llamas del cáliz pasaron a ser azuladas y a soltar chispas, una larga lengua de fuego se alzó y arrojó un papel.  
  
Dumbledore lo cogió, se aclaro la garganta y empezó.  
  
-Bien....el primer papel es de Escalus, príncipe de Verona, que será interpretado por.......Seamus Finnigan.-La casa Gryffindor vitoreó a un Seamus sonriente que se señalaba y hacia reverencias.  
  
-El siguiente papel es de Mercucho, pariente del príncipe y amigo de Romeo, el elegido para protagonizarlo es....Dean Thomas-La casa Slytherin se quejó diciendo que había tongo mientras Gryffindor aplaudía.  
  
-Silencio....Paris...pretendiente de Julieta lo hará....Theodore Nott- Turno de Slytherin que silbó y aplaudió.  
  
-Sr. y Sra. Montesco.....Gregory Goyle y Susan Bones.- Goyle tenia cara de estúpido mientras Susan sonreía.  
  
-Benvolio.......Blaise Zabini.  
  
-Sr. y Sra. Capuleto.....Vincent Crabble y Hannah Abbot .- Slytherin no paraba de vitorear ante el desacuerdo de las otras casas.  
  
-Tebaldo.....-Dumbledore sonrió y miró a la casa Gryffindor- Harry Potter.- Harry escupió lo que bebía, ¿ÉL?....¿participar? Se ruborizó hasta las orejas pero sonrió imperceptiblemente.  
  
Se dieron unos 15 papeles mas, de menos importancia.....la gente estaba tensa, faltaban dos, los protagonistas.  
  
-Bien....esto se pone interesante, me estaba acordando de una anécdota que me ocurrió cuando- al ver las miradas asesinas de los alumnos sonrió- pero esto no viene al caso, bien, el papel de Julieta es para......Mandy Brocklehurst.....-Ravenclaw aplaudió fuertemente, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos hasta que Dumbledore pudo continuar.  
  
-Me alegra que estén tan contentos, bien, bien, y el papel de Romeo es para....-sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el papel, parpadeó, sonrió, levantó la mirada y dijo simplemente- Draco Malfoy.  
  
Slytherin estalló en aplausos mientras Malfoy sonreía arrogante pero se le notaba levemente avergonzado. Las demás casas le miraban con algo de envidia. Harry sonreía, en ese momento Malfoy clavó su mirada en el y en la mano que tenía Hermione sobre su hombro, Harry se deshizo de ella rápidamente ante la confundida mirada de la muchacha, Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y rompió el contacto para seguir festejando con los de su casa.  
  
-Un momento....un momento-Pidió Dumbledore.-Pueden volver a sus Salas Comunes, los protagonistas quédense un momento.   
  
El comedor se fue vaciando.  
  
-Bien felicidades a todos-Dijo paseando sus miradas hasta detenerlas en los protagonistas- en especial a ustedes, hacen una bonita pareja- La chica se ruborizó y Malfoy solo sonrió. Harry frunció el ceño y miro con desprecio a la muchacha, Malfoy al notar eso pronunció mas su sonrisa. "Vaya, vaya....."  
  
-Sin duda es una Julieta muy bella- Agregó Malfoy besándole la mano, ella rió avergonzada. Harry puso los ojos como platos. 'Pero...será!!!' Vio que Malfoy le dirigía una mirada burlona. '¿Así que quieres jugar eh? Bien tu lo has querido, prepárate Draco Malfoy, voy a hacer que me pidas y me ruegues de rodillas por un beso'   
  
-Sin duda a Malfoy siempre le a gustado la comida, sea carne o pescado -Dijo él mordaz. La gente soltó un silbido.   
  
-Eres el menos indicado para hablar Potter....tu ni siquiera has probado ninguno de los dos, eres tan experto en relaciones como neuronas tiene Longhbottom- Los presentes rieron. Harry iba a contestarle pero Dumbledore interrumpió.  
  
-Calmaos, no hace falta exaltarse, bien el primer ensayo será el viernes a las 4, hacer la obra de teatro tendrá ciertos privilegios, los días de ensayo podrán ausentarse de las clases por la tarde. La frecuencia de los ensayos será dependiendo de la casa y los horarios, estos estarán preparados de tal manera que todos los protagonistas de la escena que se ensaye estarán presentes. Por supuesto tendrán que ensayar un poco en su tiempo libre, para el día del ensayo tenerlo mas preparado. Y creo que eso es todo, el profesor Remus Lupin y Severus Snape se encargaran de supervisar los ensayos. ¿Alguna duda? ¿Si? señorita....  
  
-Brocklehurst -Dijo la muchacha- Quería saber el vestuario que usaremos.  
  
-Bien, eso lo elegirán ustedes, por supuesto el estilo tiene que coincidir, los libretos con los guiones están aquí pueden ir pasando a cogerlos. Se les recomienda que subrayen sus frases y actos.  
  
Harry cogió su libreto, estaba por irse cuando una figura le cortó el paso. Mierda....  
  
-¿Que quieres Malfoy?- Preguntó con desgana.  
  
-Antes no me hablabas así- Contesto.- ¿Decepcionado porque no te dieron el papel principal?- Dijo con sorna.  
  
-Oh! Que envidia- Dijo haciéndose el dolido. Eran los únicos que quedaban en el Gran Comedor, excepto Dumbledore que estaba sentado, observándolos, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta.  
  
-Cierto, debe de ser trágico para ti dejar de ser el centro de atención, una catástrofe- Dijo agitando la mano.  
  
-Porque no te pierdes y me dejas en paz  
  
-Porque me gusta demasiado molestarte. Es satisfactorio.  
  
-Oh! Draco Malfoy molestándome! Que honor!, hazme el favor y desaparece de mi vida.  
  
-Ten cuidado con lo que pides, que quizás se cumpla, y entonces será tarde- Malfoy estaba serio y le miraba fijamente.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
  
-Todo a su tiempo- Y sin darle tiempo a Harry de preguntar algo mas se marchó. Este se quedo unos segundos sin reaccionar intentando procesar el significado de aquellas palabras y al rato se retiró el también, mientras Dumbledore sonreía y maquinaba un plan de los suyos.  
  
No me mateis!!! Se que algunos querian que fuese Harry Julieta pero es que no me la imaginaba con falda!!! Y ademas necestiba que Harry fuese ese personaje para lo que tengo pensado hacer, Y mi querido Draco Romeo....alguien dudaba....?   
  
Como veis la relacion Harry Draco estaba avanzada.....beso incluido jojojojo......los haré sufrir (pero no mucho...o si?)  
  
Besos y ya saben sus reviews son mi comida.....y no he desayunado....asi que tengo hambre!!!  
  
Besos  
  
Laia 


	3. ¿Nuestro Romeo renuncia?

Hola aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, quería pedir disculpas, al final se me olvidó decir que papel es el de Harry, bueno él hace de primo de Julieta:Tebaldo. Tebaldo es asesinado por Romeo en pos de venganza. (Recordemos que Tebaldo mata a Mercucho y Romeo mata a Tebaldo) Bueno igualmente tampoco es necesario saberse la historia de Romeo y Julieta, si hay alguna duda mas me preguntan y yo contesto....tengo la peli y el libro.....jajaja.  
Y aqui la historia....  
  
ROMEO Y JULIETA  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: ¿NUESTRO ROMEO RENUNCIA?  
  
Bufó exasperado, llevaba media hora observando a la "parejita" mirarse. Gruño al ver como Malfoy le dirigía una sonrisa socarrona.  
  
'¿Pero que se ha creído? El muy imbécil piensa que me molesta que se eche miraditas con esa....' Les miro una vez mas 'Mierda claro que me molesta, me molesta ver como le admira, no merece hacerlo, ella no debe hacerlo, no debe mirarle como le esta mirando'  
  
Varios pensamientos incoherentes le rondaron por la cabeza durante toda la mañana, Hermione le había sujetado para no echarle un hechizo a la muchacha, que le miraba desafiante.  
  
Estaba de un humor pésimo, cualquiera que le hablase sufría sus arranques, encima Ron seguía sin hablarle, y Hermione le seguía insistiendo para que hablase con Malfoy....'A veces me dan ganas de graparle cosas en la cabeza' Rió ante la imagen mental. -¿De que te ríes? ¿Te has visto al espejo por fin?- Preguntó Hermione en son de broma. Harry no contesto solo de dirigió un mirada asesina.- Oh! vamos no te lo tomes así. Es que te ves algo...malhumorado...  
  
-Nooooo por dios Herm todo en mi vida va GENIAL, como iba a estar malhumorado- Dijo subiendo el tono de voz y perdiendo el control- Porque iba a estarlo eh? No sabes la ilusión que me hace saber que el estúpido de mi mejor amigo- Ron le miro ceñudo - Perdona, ex amigo, lo había olvidado-Todo el comedor les miraba, era la hora de el almuerzo- Saber que es un borrego prehistórico con prejuicios, homofóbico y encima envidioso- Ron tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder - Eso sumado al imbécil de Malfoy que se cree el mejor y no es mas que una mierda pinchada en un palo- Dijo mirándole a este con rabia.- Eso es lo que eres Malfoy, ¿sabes? No significas absolutamente nada para mi, es más, me das pena, te burlas de que mis padres están muertos, pero los tuyos son peores, porque están vivos, pero son unos asquerosos mortígrafos , una pena que estén en Azkaban ¿eh? - No sabia lo que decía, solo quería hacerle sentir el mismo daño que el le hacia-Me han dicho que a tu madre le falta poco para ir a San Mungo Malfoy le miraba fijamente.  
- Tampoco me interesa mínimamente que me hayas salvado la vida, oh! Fue para demostrar a tu padre que no ibas a seguir sus pasos, eres demasiado orgulloso como para seguir las ordenes de nadie, ni siquiera de tu padre, y te diré una cosa.- Clavo su mirada en la plateada y sonrió cruelmente- Por mi te puedes ir al infierno como te dije el otro día, lo que paso por la mañana no tubo ningún significado para mi, te cure porque me diste pena.  
  
Malfoy se puso en pie de golpe.  
  
-Hablas como si tu me importases mínimamente Potter, me das asco, y ahora mas que nunca, y permíteme que te confiese una cosa. En primero solo quería ser tu amigo para llevarte al lado oscuro y matarte.- Harry jadeó y Malfoy sonrió complacido- Admito que después te salve el pellejo solo porque no quería seguir las ordenes de nadie, así que como has comprobado, tu tampoco significas NADA para mi. Y tal y como te dije la otra noche a partir de ahora desapareceré para ti- Se giró hacia los presentes- Abandono la obra.- Y sin decir nada mas se fue.  
El comedor se quedó en estado de Shock.  
  
-Mira lo que has hecho -Le reprendió Mandy- Estarás contento, todo el protagonismo para ti. Malfoy tiene razón solo buscas fama.- Y se marchó detrás de el rubio. Todo el comedor estaba expectante mirando al Niño-que-vivió-y-que-se-sentía-horrible. Hermione le miraba decepcionada y Ron...Ron le miraba raro. Le lanzó una mirada moribunda y se marchó a su sala común.  
  
'¿Que he hecho?' Se dijo a si mismo mientras se tumbaba en la cama.' Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, vaya forma de estropearlo todo'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-Gilipollas, imbécil, desgraciado sangre-sucia,como se atreve, es...es.  
-Un idiota -Dijo una voz.  
Malfoy levantó la mirada.  
-¿Que hice mal?  
  
-Tu no has hecho nada malo. El imbécil es el. Tanto gilipollas para tan poca polla.- Dijo riendo. Draco sonrió tristemente.  
-La culpa es mía por ilusionarme.  
-No digas eso, estaba enfadado, es normal, tu también le dijiste cosas horribles.  
-Yo no le hice nada para que se pusiese así!  
-Coqueteaste con "Julieta", se enfadó, es lógico.  
  
-¿Lógico?¿Te parece lógico que me diga que me valla al infierno, que desaparezca de su vida? Oh! si es lo mas lógico que he escuchado en mi vida, mierda Blaise, me odia.  
-Tu también- Contestó este.  
-¿Hola? ¿Me has estado escuchando los últimos 6 meses?  
-Si, entonces no le odias.  
-Creo que eso es evidente ¬¬  
  
-Entonces el a ti tampoco.  
  
-Uhhhh Blaise querido deja de fumar porros que es malo.  
-Muy gracioso, decía que si después de todo lo que te ha dicho no le odias ¿que te hace pensar que el te odie a ti?  
-¿Que me ha dicho de todo menos guapo?  
-Estas algo espesito hoy.  
-Haber, imagina, ya se que es difícil que uses la cabeza-Draco le pego una colleja- Era broma!!! Vale imagina, tu le curas una herida a tu némesis, te acercas a el, os besáis, y después le ves coquetear con otra chica, te quedarías de brazos cruzados o te desahogarías.  
-Vale pero.  
-Con quien mejor que desquitarse que con la persona que te causa el dolor.  
  
-Sigo sin tener nada claro.  
-Esta bien, pero no tienes porque dejar la obra por el. Además dentro de 2 horas es el ensayo.  
-Cuanto mas lejos, menos daño.  
-Pero no tiene sentido.  
-Olvídalo no me harás cambiar de opinión porque.  
-Malfoy....-Dijo una voz autoritaria. Draco tragó saliva.  
-Oh oh.  
-  
-Bien, espero que cada uno se haya leído al menos un par de veces el guión, auque conociéndoles lo dudo- Dijo mirando significativamente a Harry. Este le dirigió una mirada asesina.  
  
-Bueno -Carraspeó Lupin- Como sabrán tenemos cierto problema, el papel de Romeo esta libre y podéis avisar de que haremos una especie de casting....  
  
-Eso no será necesario- Interrumpió Snape.- El señor Malfoy esta aquí.- Dijo dando abriendo la puerta. Un par de muchachos entraron en el aula. Malfoy evitó a toda costa mirar a Harry.  
-Yo no quiero participar, Snape me obli....  
  
-Lo ves esta aquí- Volvió a interrumpir el profesor lanzándole al rubio una mirada de advertencia. Este chascó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Esto es ridículo. -Buf  
  
-Bien cada escena se ensayara un día en concreto. Como informó Dumbledore tiene que coincidir con los horarios. La primera escena de la pelea.....- Empezó a numerar las escenas y ponerles fechas. Harry y Malfoy evitaban mirarse- La escena del beso entre Romeo y Julieta se ensayará la semana que viene el Miércoles.-Tres personas se miraron de reojo- La escena donde Romeo mata a Tebaldo- Harry sintió un estremecimiento. Sabía que su personaje moría pero no era lo mismo, dicho así parecía mas grotesco.- Se ensayará el próximo jueves.  
Harry fue a la mesa y cogió un vaso de agua, necesitaba beber algo, tenia la garganta demasiado seca.  
  
-La escena de cama se en.....-Harry escupió el agua y empezó a toser. Malfoy alzó una ceja- Harry ¿estas bien?  
-¿Es...escena de cama?- Preguntó intentando respirar.  
-Si la escena donde Romeo y Julieta hacen el amor.- Dijo Lupin levemente ruborizado.  
  
-Tendrán que...bueno...ya sabe...- Preguntó ignorando las miradas de los demás. Aunque estos también parecían interesados en la respuesta.  
-No, no necesariamente, tendrán que aparecer con escasa ropa eso si.  
Harry se sintió mas aliviado, no podría soportar ver a esos dos ahí dándole como conejos. Sintió una mirada y se giró para enfrentarla. Por primera vez desde la disputa se miraban a los ojos. Los ojos de Malfoy reflejaban dolor,  
'Oh genial esta dolido conmigo, ¿que quería?...¿que le gritara piropos?'  
  
-Bien si no hay mas dudas eso es todo por hoy.- Con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta y los alumnos comenzaron a salir. Harry y Malfoy seguían mirándose.  
  
-¿Chicos?- Preguntó Remus. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y salió del aula. Harry le siguió. Iba a llamarle cuando una figura se le cruzó.  
-¿Que?  
-Déjale en paz- Le dijo la muchacha amenazante.  
-¿Y tu quien te has creído para hablarme así?- Le preguntó enfadado.  
-Solo le molestas y le haces daño.  
-Yo no le hago daño! Además tu casi no le conoces!  
Ella sonrió.  
-Lo conozco más de lo que imaginas.- Dijo Mandy inocentemente.  
-¿Que insinúas?  
-Que quizás la escena de cama nos salga mejor de lo que imaginas- Dijo burlona. Harry le miró con furia. Se acercó a ella y le dijo despacio.  
-Mira niñata, acércate a el un pelo mas de lo que toca y .  
-¿Y que? ¿Qué me harás? Si no es feliz contigo deberías dejar que lo fuese con otra persona.  
-NO -Tu no le quieres!  
-Tu no lo sabes! -Mira como le tratas!  
-Mira como me trata él a mi!  
-Empezaste tú rechazando su amistad! -Insulto a mis amigos.  
-Quizás no se haya comportado de la forma mas correcta, cierto, pero si tu no te das cuenta de lo que tienes ese no es mi problema.  
-¿Y que quieres que haga? Me saca de mis casillas!!! -Esta dolido contigo -Lo se. Y no se que hacer.- Dijo pasándose la mano por su pelo- Ni siquiera se porque estoy hablando aquí contigo, por tu culpa estoy así.  
-Por tus celos estas aquí....ves cosas donde no las hay.  
-Eh?  
-Oh! Por dios Malfoy y yo no somos nada, ni lo seremos, puedes estar completamente tranquilo!  
-Ya! Entonces no entiendo las miraditas y los piropos.  
-¿Ese rollo?- La chica se empezó a reír.- Solo es un juego, yo no siento nada por el, cierto que es atractivo pero nada mas- Dijo burlona. Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero sonreía.  
-Entonces....¿no sois nada?  
-Absolutamente nada -Menos mal- Dijo aliviado.  
-Te gusta mucho- Dijo ella alzando las cejas.  
-Demasiado- Gimió Harry.  
-Mira me te voy a ayudar, aunque a mi no me haya dicho lo que siente por ti, sé no le eres indiferente.  
-Nos besamos- Susurró rojito.  
-Uhhh jajajaja, ok ¿ves? pues bueno, le hablaré de ti siempre que pueda y....tu....déjamelo a mi. Y si no quieres que se enteren los demás disimula, esta mañana se ha notado demasiado que me querías asesinar- Dijo irónica- Tenias que haberte visto la cara cuando antes Lupin dijo que tenias que hacer la escena de cama. Tienes que controlarte mas.- Harry estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, mientras Mandy se reía.  
-Entendido mi general- Bromeó, de repente se puso serio- Pero que hago ahora, el estaba dolido y yo.  
-Tu intenta suavizar las cosas, no se, pero olvida las peleas, tampoco le evites....solo...no lo estropees mas, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él.  
-Tendría que disculparme...pero no pienso humillarme, el también me insultó y me dijo cosas horribles.  
-Si, pero tu lo provocaste.  
-Las cosas que le dije no iban enserio, solo estaba enfadado, si pudiese volver atrás.  
-Pero no se puede, así que tendrás que arreglar las cosas.  
Una figura apareció se entre las sombras. Miraba a la pareja con escepticismo.  
-¿De verdad crees que Malfoy se va a fijar en ti? Eres patético....-Dijo Ron serio.  
-No te metas en esto.- Susurró Mandy.  
-El día que te des cuenta que el imbécil de Malfoy solo juega contigo será tarde ¿sabes?  
-Tu no sabes nada.  
-Sé que eres....eras mi amigo, te rebajaste a enamorarte de un Malfoy, dime, ¿quien te asegura de que solo eres uno mas? Nadie!! Ni siquiera ella.-Dijo señalando a Mandy.  
-Si así fuese es mi problema. Tu ya no tienes porque preocuparte.  
Le lanzó una mirada decepcionada y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común.  
-Cuando te abandone no vengas a llorar sobre mi hombro- Dijo rabioso. Harry se detuvo en seco. Se giró hacia Ron y le dijo mordaz:  
-Parece mentira que hables así de la persona que salvó a tu hermana de la muerte, ¿me equivoco Ron?- Este estaba pálido- Oh! Cierto no lo sabias, tu no sabes nada...Malfoy fue el que pagó la operación de tu hermana, él le salvó la vida, y mira como se lo pagas.  
Sin decir nada mas se fue, dejando al pelirrojo clavado en el suelo y con los ojos como platos.  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Jajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ejem bueno me ha quedado raro....jijiji. No creereis que iba a quitar a Malfoy de la obra?  
Ah! he cogido alguna frase de la peli de "El diario de Bridget Jones" me encanta esa peli....  
  
Bueno la explicación de la alianza entre Harry y Draco el día de la batalla y lo de la hermana de Ron lo explicare mas detalladamente en el prox. capi.  
Quería tambien pedir perdón por no contestar los reviews uno por uno, es que llego tarde de trabajar y pasó la historia rápidamente...en el próximo capítulo los contestaré.  
Agracerlesle a todos y.......  
  
TATATATACHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Les voy a decir una cosa que no debería pero jijjijiiji les digo que la escena del beso va a ser importante en esta historia jijijijij sorpresa sorpresa.  
Reviews plisss son mi comida (tengo hambreeee)  
Besos Laia 


	4. ¿Un juguete?

Holas! Aquí otro capi...voy como una moto...bueno daré las gracias y cnt a los reviews en el próximo capi que lo subo mañana porque me tengo que ir deprisa a cenar a casa de mi hermano.....leer el final que doy unas breves explicaciones.  
Espero que os guste.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ROMEO Y JULIETA CAPÍTULO 3. ¿UN JUGUETE?  
  
-¿No crees que esta camisa me hace mas gordo?- Preguntó ajustándosela. Varios alumnos de su alrededor se giraron a mirarlo, algunos reían o le miraban con incredulidad.  
-Que va!! Te queda estupenda!! Igualita a la tiene Potter en negro ahora que lo pienso- Dijo Mandy.  
Malfoy parpadeó.  
  
-Vale....que mierda te pasa....últimamente no paras de hablarme del cabeza-rajada.  
-¿Yo? Malfoy estas loco...- Dijo ella inocentemente.  
-Blaise, ¿a que tengo razón?- Dijo el esperanzado.  
-Tu obsesión por Potter te esta volviendo paranoico.- Dijo Zabini burlón. Malfoy le miro indignado.  
-No es...  
  
-Mira ahí viene tu paranoia...-Dijo Mandy señalando la puerta. Por ella entraban las únicas personas que faltaban para empezar la reunión. Potter, Finnigan y Thomas. -Mira a quien tenemos aquí....parece ser que el trío de oro se separo y que Potty a conseguido otros estúpidos que le laman los zapatos.- Dijo Nott con sorna. Los Slytherin rieron. -El que habla....¿te has cansado ya de seguir como perro faldero a Malfoy?- Dijo con desprecio. El aludido levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre, se encontraba sentado encima de la mesa, mientras los demás Slytherins estaban de pie.  
  
-Yo no le sigo como perro faldero.- Dijo con los dientes apretados.  
-Seguro...solo eres un acojonado y un lamebotas, como toda serpiente venenosa que sois los Slytherins- Los aludidos dieron un paso adelante....pero Malfoy se adelantó y se puso entre ellos.  
Miro a Harry desafiante.  
-Cuidado Potter....yo también soy un Slytherin.  
-Pensé que me ibas a ignorar....  
  
-Es algo difícil, los héroes no son fáciles de ignorar.  
-Tu también tienes algo de héroe....no todos los días salvas a un enemigo...¿no?  
Malfoy le miro con ceñudo.  
-Todo el mundo comete errores.  
-Errores...ya veo....entonces te arrepientes de haberlo hecho.  
'De su contestación depende que me disculpe o no.....por favor....' El corazón de Harry latía acelerado.  
Malfoy le miraba en silencio.  
'Contesta por dios!!!' Pensó desesperado.  
Malfoy abrió la boca....  
  
[ Harry.....] El aludido dio un salto.  
-¿Qué?  
[ Harry.....sácame de aquí]  
Esa voz....no....imposible.  
[ Harry por favor...se que me oyes]  
Empezó a marearse....la sala se veía difuminada a momentos.  
-Harry!!! ¿qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Mandy preocupada.  
-Es...es el...- Dijo entrecortado.  
-¿Quién? Harry...Harry...- Dijo cogiéndole la mano.  
-No...no puedo...respirar - Sentía que caía....unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron....no tenia fuerzas.  
Lo ultimo que llegó a ver fue unos ojos grises....y luego oscuridad.  
[ Harry ayúdame ] -¿quién....quien eres?  
  
[ Tu sabes quien soy ]  
-No...es...es imposible...tu estas muerto.  
[ No..no lo estoy]  
-Si lo estas yo...te vi caer....yo te vi.  
[ Harry estoy vivo..] -NO!!- Se despertó bruscamente. Estaba empapado en sudor. Veía borroso, estiro el brazo buscando sus lentes. Una mano se cruzó con la suya y se los puso en esta. Cuando enfoco vio que estaba en la enfermería. A un lado estaba Mandy y al otro Hermione.  
-¿qué me ha pasado?- Preguntó confundido.  
-Estábamos en la reunión de la obra y dijiste que era el.  
Harry se hundió un las almohadas al recordar.  
-Solo...solo me maree.- Mintió.  
-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Hermione escéptica.  
-Si Mione.¿cómo he llegado aquí? - Preguntó confundido- Recuerdo que alguien me cogió y....ya no se más....  
  
Mandy sonrió.  
-Cuando Malfoy vio que te desmayabas te cogió....- Dijo traviesa.  
-¿Fue él?  
-Si...tendrías que haberle visto...te trajo en brazos hasta enfermería....se os veía tan monos.  
Harry estaba ruborizado y tenia la boca abierta. Las chicas reían.  
-¿Delante de todo el mundo?- Mandy asintió- No me lo puedo creer.  
-Se preocupa por ti.  
-Ya, por eso no me dijo si se había arrepentido de salvarme o no. -Quizás no me diste tiempo a contestar- Dijo una voz desde la entrada. Los tres amigos se giraron hacia la puerta, en ella estaba apoyado el causante de sus dolores de cabeza. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos y le daba un aire despreocupado. El silencio era algo tenso. -Hermione podrías acompañarme a mi sala común un momento....- Dijo Mandy nerviosa.  
-No puedo entrar a una sala común que no es la....-Mandy le lanzó una mirada asesina- OH! Bueno no pasa nada por hacer una excepción. Pasáoslo bien- Harry la miró horrorizado y Malfoy sonrió con malicia.  
  
-Vaya con la sangre-sucia, y parecía tonta- Dijo con sorna Malfoy.  
-Hermione nunca a sido tonta ¬¬ -Yo se lo que me digo -Ya.  
-¿Podrías dejar de llevarme la contraria?  
-Me encanta hacerlo.  
-Se nota.  
  
-Parecemos estúpidos peleando por esto.  
-Yo lo parezco...tu lo eres....es diferente.  
-Basta..¿has venido a molestarme?- Preguntó mosqueado. -Solo había venido para ver si ya estabas despierto....perdone usted por molestarle, ahora mismo me voy!!  
  
-No! Espera!! No te enfades....no quería ser tan brusco...es que me sacas de mis casillas.  
-Ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí después de todo lo que me dijiste.  
-Tu tampoco me dijiste piropos.  
  
-Estaba enfadado.  
-Yo también.  
-No tenias porque.  
-Yo tenia mis motivos, que no vienen al caso. Estaba enfadado.  
Se miraron largamente en silencio.  
-Yo también dije barbaridades, y también estaba enfadado.  
Harry asintió.  
'¿Y si?....bueno...por preguntar...' -¿Te gustó el beso?- Soltó.  
Malfoy parpadeó y miró a Harry interrogante.  
-¿Y eso a que viene?  
  
-Oh! curiosidad- Dijo mordiéndose el labio. Sabia que estaba ruborizado.  
-Ammm y ¿a ti?  
-No estuvo mal.  
-Solo fue un roce de labios.  
-Imagínate si llegase a mas.  
-Uhh es tarde....- Dijo cambiando de tema.  
-¿Nervioso?  
-¿Yo? Ja! No me hagas reír.  
-Ya....-Dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Draco.  
-¿qué haces?- Preguntó este.  
-Nada que tu no quieras....- Dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
-Potter...- Dijo en tono de advertencia.  
-Oh! Tu has empezado con esto....el primer día de clases, ¿recuerdas?  
Malfoy se estaba poniendo nervioso, sentía el aliento del moreno en su cuello. Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios moviéndose por este.  
  
-Sexo salvaje ¿eh?- Dijo con sorna, las manos de Potter eran veloces, ya le estaban quitando la camisa- Bueno me ira bien...hace tiempo que no me acuesto con nadie, así descargo tensión.- Dijo desabrochando la camisa del moreno. Este al escuchar el ultimo comentario se tenso y se separo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
'¿Descargar tensión? El quiere sexo...solo sexo....el...el no..no me quiere...solo..solo quiere mi cuerpo....ni siquiera me ha besado....no...no me pienso humillar' Sin decir palabra se separó del cuerpo del rubio y comenzó a abrocharse los botones.  
-¿qué...que te pasa?- Preguntó el rubio confundido. Al ver que Harry no le contestaba ni le miraba sintió que le venia un peso encima-¿qué...que he hecho mal?  
El moreno apretó los dientes y le dijo intentando que no se le quebrase la voz.  
-Yo no soy un juguete para descargar tensión Malfoy, búscate otra persona....- El Gryffindor temblaba.  
-Pero.  
-Adiós, dile a Madame Pomfrey que ya estoy mejor.- Y sin decir nada mas salió de la enfermería dejando a un Malfoy completamente anonadado.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Nada mas llegar a mi Sala Común subí como una bala a mi dormitorio.....Cerré la puerta con violencia y me arroje sobre mi cama sollozando sin preocuparme de mirar si había alguien, ni cerrar las cortinas, estaba demasiado dolido, solo quería desahogarme, lloraba como un crío pequeño, hacia tanto que no lo hacia, desde la muerte de Sirius....no me lo había permitido a mi mismo...pero ya no podía mas.  
Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó. Unos ojos celestes me miraban preocupados.  
-¿Ron?  
El pelirrojo sonrió tristemente.  
-Lo siento- Dijo simplemente. Y me abrazó.  
Yo descargue mi frustración en su brazos, entre sollozos, balbuceos y hipidos.  
-¿qué a pasado?- Preguntó cuando me calme un poco.  
-Malfoy El pelirrojo hizo una mueca.  
-¿Te ha hecho algo?  
  
Yo asentí.  
-Me ha hecho daño- Balbucee como pude.  
-¿dónde?- Me preguntó mirando mi cuerpo en busca de señales.  
-Aquí- Le dije señalando mi corazón, el me miro extrañado pero luego captó el mensaje.  
-¿qué ha pasado?- Yo suspire y comencé a relatarle todo lo que había pasado desde la obra.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-¿Qué he hecho mal?- Gimió con la cabeza entre las manos.  
-Tu no has hecho nada malo....creo- Dijo Mandy.  
-Ni siquiera ha venido al ensayo.  
-Tendrá sus motivos -No quiere verme -No digas eso...  
  
-Es lo que hay Mandy...pero sigo sin entender que demonios le pasa...me ha estado evitando TODA la semana, ni siquiera viene a los ensayos cuando estoy yo! Y encima se ha vuelto a hacer amiguito del imbécil de Weasley!  
Mandy se mordió el labio.  
-Mira...yo no lo se...pero algo le dijiste para que reaccionase así.  
-No lo se!! Pasó todo tan rápido...- Se le notaba desesperado.  
-Últimamente estas mostrando un lado humano que no sabia que tenias.- Dijo bromeando.  
-Como si me conocieras de hace mucho.  
-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tienes miedo.  
-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¿De que?  
-De lo que sientes.  
-No digas estupideces- Escupió como si fuese un insultó.  
-No te mientas a ti mismo. -No me miento!  
-¿No?  
  
-No, no lo hago.  
-Noooo que va, sabes que lo amas!!! No te atrevas a negarlo!! Solo tienes miedo del rechazo aun cuando sabes que el siente lo mismo por ti!  
-Lo se pero.  
-Pero tienes miedo...admítelo!  
-Tu que mierda sabes!! Solo eres una sangre-sucia!- Dijo airado.  
-Eso no te ha importado en todo este tiempo- Dijo ofendida.  
-Por la obra no por otra cosa.  
  
Mandy se puso en pie.  
-Muy bien...dile a otra sangre-sucia que aguante tus estúpidos arranques de mal humor porque yo no pienso permitir que me trates así. Me estas dejando claro que tu a Harry solo le quieres para una noche y te aseguro que él no esta dispuesto a eso. A él le va el compromiso, gracias a dios no os parecéis en nada y ojalá encuentre a una persona que le sepa apreciar de verdad.- Salió dando un portazo.  
  
-Genial...ahora si que la has cagado......- Se lamentó.  
Salió detrás de la muchacha. Pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.  
-¿Mandy? ¿dónde estas? No te escondas, parezco patético hablando solo....- Se soltó una risita irónica-¿dónde demonios se ha metido? Si que va rápida esta muchacha- Se dijo a si mismo. Estaba por darse por vencido y hablar con ella cuando.  
Doblo una esquina y lo que vio lo dejo clavado en el suelo.  
-No puede ser....- Dijo incrédulo. Vio a Potter empujar a la muchacha y mirarle asustado. Se les notaba la respiración entrecortada.  
-¿qué quieres Malfoy? Estorbas....- Dijo ella molesta. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.  
-Yo...-Empezó Harry, pero Cho le cortó.  
  
-No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie...y menos a este.- Dijo despectivamente. -Cierto...eres libre de hacer lo que quieras....pero como prefecto tendré que descontar puntos por espectáculo inapropiado....y fuera del toque de queda.  
-Somos novios....no veo nada de inapropiado.  
Harry la miro sorprendido y Malfoy abrió los ojos.  
-¿Novios? Espera....Cho...yo no....  
  
-Te ha faltado tiempo para lanzarte en brazos de una cualquiera Potter- Siseó Malfoy.  
-No soy una cualquiera!  
-Me das asco....cada día con una diferente eh....¿quién será mañana? ¿Granger?- Harry dio un paso hacia el- Aléjate...no me toques- Dijo con los dientes apretados.  
-Malfoy déjame explicarte...  
  
-No hay nada que explicar...tu y yo no somos nada...me lo dejaste claro esa noche....y mira estúpido de mi que mas tarde pensé que tu querías algo serio, pensé- titubeó- que podíamos llegar a ser algo- Harry palideció. Cho le miró con asco.  
-Esto no es lo que parece...- Dijo tembloroso. Malfoy le ignoró.  
-Suficiente!! 20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y 20 menos para Gryffindor...  
  
-No tienes derecho.  
-Da la casualidad de que es señor Malfoy es prefecto y tiene todo el derecho- Susurro Snape que acababa de aparecer.  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada de peros señorita Chang. Vuelvan a sus Salas Comunes. Ya.  
Ignoró la mirada indignada de la muchacha que pasó airada delante de él.  
-¿No me escuchó Potter?  
Harry le ignoró y se dirigió al rubio que le miraba con odio.  
  
-No es lo que parece, ella me besó...ella no me interesa...lo sabes...tu lo sabes Malfoy giró la cara...no podía mirarle.  
-Tampoco tienes que darme explicaciones....no soy....no soy nada en tu vida....solo tu rival...- Dijo fríamente.  
  
-No, no lo eres...lo sabes....se que sientes algo por mi...ahora lo se...y yo también...yo.  
-Basta!! No quiero oír tus mentiras....- Dijo airado. -Pero.  
-¿No le ha oído señor Potter?...déjele en paz...vamos Draco- Dijo Snape, Malfoy asintió y se marcharon dejando a un desconsolado Harry que no sabia que hacer.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vale se que soy mala....malísima....este capitulo me ha quedado raro a sido algo apresurado y ante un extraño arranque de los míos!! Tenia pensado otro capitulo mas cortito y con menos peleas y broncas donde se explicaba la batalla y cuando Malfoy salvaba a Harry...pero mi musa es mucha musa y aquí tenéis el resultado....repito que quizás me ha quedado algo lioso porque las cosas pasan muy deprisa pero tenia que aligerar un poco la historia....en un par de días tendrán el siguiente capi y ya no digo el contenido porque digo una cosa y pasa otra....depende de mi inspiración y de mi estado de animo...cualquier duda o opinión botoncito y review que se agradece.  
Besos Laia 


	5. Duele el amor

Siiii al final lo e podido subir.....es que mi ordenador se volvió loco y me a borrado el programa donde tenia guardado el siguiente capitulo pero lo conseguí abrir.  
Y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo........  
  
ROMEO Y JULIETA  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: DUELE EL AMOR....  
  
-El alma de Mercucho no esta lejos...sobre nuestras cabezas...espera la tuya para que le haga compañía....-Dijo "Romeo" rabioso..  
  
-Tu desgraciado te vas a marchar de aquí con el!!- Gritó "Tebaldo" apuntándole con la pistola.  
  
-O tu! O yo! O los dos hemos de ir con el!- Romeo sujeto la mano de Tebaldo que sostenía la pistola y se la puso en la frente a si mismo- O tu! O yo! O los dos hemos de ir con el! -Lagrimas furiosas escapaban de sus ojos- O tu! O yo! O los dos hemos de ir con el!!!!!-Gritó por última vez empujando al moreno que cayó al suelo y retrocedió. Romeo cogió la pistola y le disparo una vez, y otra...y otra.....hasta que Tebaldo cayó.  
Se quedó con la pistola en la mano....mirando al infinito.  
Unos aplausos se hicieron sonar por toda el aula.  
-Muy bien chicos...habéis estado estupendos....  
  
-Si!!- Gritó Mandy- Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina....parecía tan real.  
-No era del todo fingido por departe de alguien- Dijo Harry mirando significativamente a Malfoy. Esté solo rodó los ojos.  
-No tengo porque fingir una cosa que ya siento....- Le respondió mordaz.  
  
-Seguro.  
[Harry]  
-Otra vez no..-Gimió horrorizado.  
-¿qué?- Preguntó Malfoy extrañado [¿Vas a dejar de ignorarme]  
-No es por ti...es una...uh...nada, déjalo- Dijo restándole importancia.  
  
[No, díselo....a lo mejor el sabe como sacarme de aquí]  
-¿Quieres callarte? No se quien demonios eres....pero no paras de estorbar...- Malfoy y Mandy le miraban como bicho raro.  
-¿Tan loco estas que ya hablas solo?- Dijo con sorna.  
-No te metas! Esto es entre el y yo.  
Malfoy le miró como si estuviese loco.  
-Cada día que pasas vas perdiendo mas la cabeza...bueno es hereditario supongo....  
  
[Estúpido Malfoy....si logro salir de aquí le morderé su asqueroso trasero]  
-Yo no lo llamaría asqueroso- Dijo pensativo.  
[Tu estas enamorado de el....todo te parece perfecto]  
-No es cierto! Tiene muchos defectos!  
[¿Como por ejemplo?]  
  
-Bueno...es un Malfoy, y a eso se suma su carácter de niño mimado, su cabezonería, su estúpido acento de play boy, sus perfectas piernas, sus ojos tan grises, ese pelo platino tan bien peinado, ese trasero que inspira, esos labios que dan ganas de.....- Se detuvo al escuchar unas risitas a su alrededor. Mandy se apoyaba en el pupitre para no caerse de risa....Zabini estaba arrodillado en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, Lupin y Snape no sabían donde mirar, los demás alumnos o se reían o se reían mucho y Malfoy...bueno Malfoy....se mordía el labio mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.  
[Creo que hablaste mas de la cuenta...jijiji]  
Harry tragó saliva y retrocedió muerto de vergüenza...  
  
-No sabia que tuvieses esos pensamientos de mi....tendré que poner mas seguridad en la puerta de mi habitación no vaya a ser que aparezcas por la noche a hacer de las tuyas....entonces te reconocerían como El-niño-que vivió-y-violó.- Dijo burlándose.  
Las risas dieron paso a las carcajadas....y Harry quería que se lo tragase la tierra. -Seria una catástrofe para tu reputación.- Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
  
Abrió la boca para seguir burlándose pero Mandy le cogió del brazo. Y le susurró un "Basta".  
Malfoy miró a Harry desafiante y después de rodar los ojos recogió sus cosas y se marchó al vestuario a cambiarse. Los Slytherins le siguieron y dirigieron miradas de burla al moreno.  
-No se lo tomes en cuenta...ya sabes como es, todavía sigue dolido contigo por lo de Chang, yo tampoco hablo mucho con él desde ello.- Dijo la muchacha restándole importancia.  
-¿Es que no entiende que ella no significa nada para mi?- Dijo apesumbrado.  
  
-Es difícil, ella y tu no os separáis mucho últimamente....eso le da rabia a Malfoy y a mi no me escucha.  
-Es Cho la que se pega a mi...- Dijo defendiéndose.  
-Lo se pero eso él no lo quiere entender.  
-Pues vamos bien.  
-Oye....¿que te pasaba hoy? ¿Con quien hablabas?  
-Oh- Harry se mordió el labio.- Con...bueno Sirius Black.  
  
Mandy parpadeó -¿Black? ¿El asesino?  
-Es inocente!  
-Oh...bueno...eso es lo que dijo el profeta pero.  
-Pero nada...es mi padrino y yo le creo- Dijo tajante.  
-Esta bien....pero...el esta.  
-Muerto.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Pues no se.  
[¿cómo tengo que decirte que NO estoy muerto? ¿Te hago señales de humo]  
-Otra vez.  
-¿Te esta hablando?  
  
-Si...me dice que no esta siempre...- Dijo irónico.  
[Muy gracioso]  
-Oh...cállate...no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión...estoy harto de ti!!¿quién eres y por que te empeñas en hacerme esto?  
[Harry soy Sirius....tu padrino....el padrino de la boda de tus padres....¿qué mas quieres que te diga]  
-Dime cosas, demuéstramelo, haz que te crea!!  
  
[Esta bien, soy parte de la Orden del Fénix, el cuartel es mi casa en Grimmauld Place, ¿lo recuerdas? El tapiz de mi familia, el espejo que te di, las conversaciones por vía flu, soy animago, soy hocicos!, Harry soy yo]  
Harry tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.  
-Si...Sirius.  
[Soy yo ?  
[No lo se, solo se que un día para otro empecé a escucharte, y probé a hablarte y me escuchaste]  
-¿Y como estas? ¿Donde?  
[No lo se...caí detrás del velo y cuando me desperté estaba en un lugar oscuro....no siento nada....ni hambre, ni sed, solo desesperación.]  
  
-¿Yo....que hago ahora?  
[Solo espera...quizás tu Malfoy pueda ayudarte]  
-¿A que te refieres? ¿Sirius? ¿Hola?- No recibió respuesta, gimió desesperado, se sentía extraño, por una parte feliz por saber que estaba vivo...pero aún tenia que salir de allí.  
-Que te ha dicho- Preguntó Mandy curiosa.  
  
-Que quizás Malfoy sepa como sacarle de ahí...pero...no es que sea nuestro mejor momento.  
-Oh! Acuérdate que faltan 2 semanas para el estreno y que vuestra escena no se vuelve a ensayar hasta un día antes...dile que tenéis que repasar y habla con el...de todo- Dijo mirándole significativamente.  
-Como si fuese tan fácil!!!  
  
-No seas dramático anda! Solo dile que es por la obra.  
-Voy a parecer un aprovechado.  
-No necesariamente.  
-Yo creo que si...  
  
-Bueno haz lo que quieras!! No se ni siquiera porque me meto en esto.  
-Susceptible que estas últimamente... -¿Yo? Por dios como iba a estarlo con amigos como vosotros que se respetan y se diceh cosas bonitas todo el rato...  
  
-Vale ya me he dado cuenta de que quizás algo de culpa la tengamos nosotros, pero chica deberías buscarte un novio porque el stress te va a matar- Dijo marchándose a su sala común.  
  
Mandy se mordió la lengua y mascullo.  
-Hombres!  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-Malfoy...-Dijo cauteloso.  
Este levantó la vista y al verle esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. La mesa Slytherin prestó atención al momento. Y no solo ellos, algunos que habían presenciado la disputa esa mañana también miraban interesados.  
  
-Si vienes a por una cita la respuesta es No. ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? No eres mi tipo, asúmelo- Dijo con sorna. Se escucharon risitas de parte de la casa de las serpientes.  
  
Harry apretó los dientes y recordó lo que le dijo Ron.  
Si el se pone chulo, tu te pones el doble  
-No querría una cita contigo ni aunque me pagasen millones, esto no es por voluntad propia.  
Malfoy alzó una ceja y sonrió desdeñoso.  
-Si no quieres una cita con mi irresistible persona ¿entonces que quieres? ¿Un autógrafo?  
  
-El autógrafo te lo tendría que dar yo a ti, no ¿crees?- Malfoy frunció el ceño y Harry sonrió abiertamente- Soy mas simpático, mas famoso y la gente me quiere mucho mas que a ti...así que...¿por donde íbamos?- Las carcajadas sonaron por las mesas de las demás casas. Mientras los Slytherin miraban a Potter con asco. -¿qué quieres?- Dijo el rubio bruscamente. Harry pronunció mas su sonrisa.  
'El dragoncito se a enfadado...'  
  
-Necesitamos ensayar alguna vez mas la parte de la obra...necesita algunos retoques.  
-¿Fuera de los ensayos? No me hagas reír! ¿qué te ha hecho pensar que yo quiero pasar un momento mas cerca de ti?  
  
-Bueno...es mutuo la pocas ganas de vernos...pero hemos coincidido algunos de la obra que te falta repasar algún detalle...pero si no quieres...allá tu...si el día de la obra te equivocas el ridículo no lo pasare yo- Sin decir nada mas se fue a su mesa a cenar.  
-Has estado tremendo- Le susurro Ron. Harry le sonrió mas animado.  
-Su ego le obligará a quedar para ensañar, es demasiado perfeccionista.- En ese momento ambos amigos miraron avía el rubio que miraba pensativo su plato, al sentirse observado levantó la vista y miró a Harry dudando pero al final le asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su comida.  
  
-Lo tienes en el bote- Le dijo Ron riendo. Harry se ruborizo pero le miró agradecido. Ron había comprendido al fin que Harry no cambiaria de opinión y aunque al principio le costó, al final le había apoyado.  
-Gracias Ron le miro fijamente y después sonrió.  
-Somos amigos, para lo bueno y para lo malo...eso incluye al rubiales.  
Soltaron una carcajada al unísono. Escucharon un sollozo.  
-¿Hermione?- Pregunto Harry preocupado.- ¿Estas bien?  
Ella asintió.  
  
-Siempre....he envidiado su amistad....tan cabezotas...pero tan amigos.  
-Mione, cariño...-Le dijo Ron limpiándole las lagrimas. Harry parpadeo.- Los tres somos amigos...y siempre lo seremos....-Dijo abrazándola.  
Harry carraspeó.  
-¿Cariño?- Repitió consternado.  
  
-Oh bueno....-Empezó Ron...-Estamos...saliendo.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!Y no me dijisteis nada????- Otra vez la atención de todo el comedor estaba puesta en el moreno.  
-Solo hace 1 semana y tu estabas tan ocupado con lo de la obra y por lo de bueno tu ya sabes quien....-Se excusó Ron rojo como su pelo.  
-Oh! Lo siento, he estado demasiado metido en mi mismo.- Se disculpó.  
-No, tu también tienes tu vida, que cada uno tenga sus cosas no quiere decir que no podamos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no?- Dijo Hermione.  
-Claro que podemos...no...debemos seguir siéndolo.  
Los tres amigos sonrieron y salieron a dar un paseo por el lago.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Acababan de dar las 12 cuando un ruido en el cristal llamo su atención.  
Una lechuza gris..pero no una normal, gris con ribetes dorados.  
-Bonita lechuza...¿De quien será?  
Le abrió la ventana y la lechuza coló hacia la mesa. Cogió el pergamino.  
  
Potter:  
Imagino que estarás sorprendido de que me moleste en mandarte una carta. Sinceramente yo también lo estoy. He encontrado un hueco en mi agenda. Mañana después del ensayo tenemos tiempo libre. El aula de ensayo estará vacía, ahí podemos ensayar, si tienes algún problema te aguantas, ya es bastante que acepte ensayar SOLO los dos.  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Harry rodó los ojos. Arrugó el pergamino y lo fue a tirar pero se lo guardó en el bolsillo.  
'Así tengo un recuerdo de él' Sonrió con ironía.  
Se tumbó en la cama y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vale...se que es corto...pero porque el siguiente es.....bueno...ya lo veran.....lo subire lo mas rapido que pueda porque es el que mas me gusta....jijiji que mala que soy.  
Weno esta gente me dejo reviews:  
  
Amaly Malfoy,IrenePotter,Conacha, Loka-Park-Felton, Liwk, LUZY SNAPE, paola, Lady Kenobi, murtilla, Luzy Snape, Zhakdna-Yhizet, Eri mond licht, SouYu Jumonji, ESSY, innocencetaken, Ni€a, ELMERODEADOR, iSaBel y tina. Y Gracias a los que me habeis dejado mas de 1 review, y a los que me dejais unos de vez en cuando y gracias a todos, cuando veo que alguien me ha dejado un comentario, ya estoy feliz por el resto del dia....es bueno que la gente reconozca tu trabajo, aunque tenga fallos y no este perfecto.  
Gracias a todos.  
Reviews!  
Besos Laia 


	6. Pecado de amor sera

Notas al final del capi.....urgentes....  
  
ROMEO Y JULIETA  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: PECADO DE AMOR SERÁ.......  
  
Entró al aula con una vaga sensación de que se le había olvidado algo, cuando vio el escenario entendió el porque y se le hundió el estomago. Había una cama....la escena de cama....Malfoy y Mandy tenían que.  
Tragó saliva....y se sentó al lado de Dean.  
-Bien hoy toca ensayar la escena donde Romeo y Julieta hacen el amor....¿Donde están Romeo y Julieta?  
-Aquí- Dijeron saliendo de detrás de una cortina.- Lupin miró la ropa que llevaban.  
-Como la obra es algo contemporánea, al final decidimos prescindir de los antiguos camisones que llevaban las mujeres, eso no quiere decir que tenga que usar un camisón de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada con florecitas y corazones señorita Brocklehurst- Dijo Lupin sonriendo. Mandy enrojeció.  
-No llevaré este puesto, es solo para el ensayo- Dijo justificándose.  
-De acuerdo- Luego miró a Malfoy atentamente.  
-Perfecto, ropa cómoda, que no llame la atención y sobre todo fácil de quitar- Dijo pícaramente el licántropo. Harry carraspeó. Mandy miró al moreno con burla.  
[No puedes evitar tus celos, ¿eh]  
Harry gruñó.  
-Vete a paseo- Murmuró.  
-¿Decías algo Harry?- Preguntó Remus.  
[Moony....le hecho de menos...mi Moony]  
-No...solo recordaba a cierto perro.  
Lupin alzó una ceja.  
-¿Perro? ¿qué perro?  
-No tiene importancia profesor...- Evitó Harry. Lupin le miró fijamente unos segundos, cosa que incomodó al moreno y enfureció a cierto rubio.  
-Bien, Malfoy acabas de matar al primo de Julieta, tienes un par de costillas rotas y algunos cortes en la cara-Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un pequeño vendaje en el torso de Malfoy, cosa que solo el rubio notó, y también hizo aparecer unos falsos cortes.- Te han desterrado de Verona...vienes a despedirte de tu esposa...y aquí la haces tuya....¿ok?  
Malfoy asintió.  
-Es la primera vez de ella, así que tienes que ser sutil, romántico, pero apasionado, no sabéis cuando os volveréis a ver, ni a tocar, tenéis que meteros en el personaje. ¿De acuerdo?  
Los chicos asintieron. Mandy se subió a la cama y Malfoy salió del campo de vista.  
-¿Listos? Vamos allá.  
"Julieta" miró fijamente la figura de la virgen.  
-He de hablar mal de él, que es mi marido, oh pobre señor mío, que lengua acariciara tu nombre, si yo que soy tu mujer de hace tres horas lo destrozo, pero ¿por qué maldito mataste a mi primo? - Se escuchó un ruido y se giró hacia la ventana. Allí estaba "Romeo". La pelirroja se puso en pie y se acercaron el uno al otro, titubeando se dieron en beso en los labios y se abrazaron. Se separaron y se volvieron a besar. Harry desvió la mirada.  
-Hasta el fondo!!!!- Grito Nott. El aula estalló en risas.  
-Nott! Por dios....si no eres capaz de callarte....- Advirtió Lupin. El aludido solo rodó los ojos.  
-No es justo que solo él se lo pase bien- Replicó.  
Mandy rodó los ojos.  
-No me besaría contigo ni aunque fueses el ultimo hombre de la tierra.  
-¿ Quien a dicho que te quería besar a ti?- Dijo inocentemente. Malfoy le miró horrorizado- Era broma!  
-Si han terminado...- Dijo Snape perdiendo la paciencia.  
La misma escena la repitieron un par de veces mas, ante el regocijo de los alumnos y el disgusto de Harry.  
Estaban en eso cuando tocó la parte donde Mandy le quitaba la ropa a Malfoy, mientras se besaban. A Harry se le fueron los ojos y sintiendo que se ruborizaba se levantó de golpe. La pareja se dejó de besar para mirar al moreno.  
-Yo...no...no me encuentro bien- Dijo evitando sus miradas - Mejor me voy a tomar el aire.  
Salió casi corriendo.  
' Por dios Harry contrólate!' Pero es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esos dos besándose, respiró profundo intentando calmarse. Se sentó en el piso.  
'Solo actuaban...ni siquiera se besaban con lengua...creo....Agh! cálmate....ellos no son nada, Mandy me lo ha asegurado, y Malfoy....bueno Malfoy....ah! Ya ni se lo que me digo.....este jueguito me esta volviendo loco....tengo que hablar con el.....y ya....o no se que va a pasar con mi cabeza, tengo que saber....pero...¿ y si no siente nada por mi?..y...si solo le gusta mi físico....bueno... Tampoco es que sea un adonis....él es muchísimo mas guapo que yo...y tiene detrás a media escuela...¿qué iba a ver en mi? ¿Mi fama? No creo....el también lo es...mierda....odio ser el Niño-que-vivió.' -Tierra llamando a Harry.  
-Uh- Dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.  
-Ya hemos acabado- Dijo la pelirroja.  
Harry asintió ausente.  
-¿Estas bien? Si es por lo de ahí dentro te diré que no fue nada, en serio.- Dijo Mandy ceñuda.  
-No...no es por eso.  
-¿Seguro?- Harry asintió.- Malfoy te espera dentro.- Dijo picaramente. Harry parpadeó.- El ensayo- Le recordó esta.  
-Ah...cierto.  
-Pásatelo bien- Dijo con una sonrisita. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Eso seguro- Contestó. Mandy pronunció mas su sonrisa, ¿estaba queriendo decir lo que ella pensaba?...cruzó los dedos y le dijo con los labios Suerte. Harry inclinó la cabeza y entró al aula.  
Cerró la puerta y con la vista buscó al rubio por esta.  
-¿Buscas algo?  
Harry se giró de golpe. -Malfoy!  
-Yo!!- Dijo burlón. Harry rodó los ojos.  
-No tenias porque asustarme así!  
-Pero es que es taaaaan divertido Harry gruñó enfadado.  
-¿Empezamos?  
-¿A que?- Dijo sugerentemente.  
-A ensayar- Dijo exaltado- ¿A que va a ser?  
-No se, quizás ya que esta la cama puesta....-Dijo inocentemente. Harry se ruborizó hasta las orejas.-deberíamos quitarla para ensayar, a eso me refería, por supuesto- Acabó burlón. El moreno le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
Malfoy le sonrió, se acercó a el y le dijo sensual al oído:  
-No sabes como me pones cuando te enfadas- Y como si nada se dirigió al escenario. Harry se tuvo que agarrar a una mesa para no caerse del susto. Siguió con la vista al rubio y a su....uh atrayente trasero...que se movía graciosamente. Se sentía arder.  
-Ya estas caliente....y eso que esto acaba de empezar....¿prefieres arriba o abajo?  
El Gryffindor levantó la mirada horrorizado.  
-Ensayar arriba en el escenario o abajo en el suelo que es mas grande.... Pervertido- Se carcajeó Malfoy.  
-Abajo.  
-Interesante postura....digo....elección.- Corrigió con una sonrisa como si nada. Se quito la camisa elegantemente.  
-¿qué...que haces?- Preguntó asustado el moreno.  
-Hace calor Potter, no quiero manchar de sudor mi exquisita camisa.  
-Y por eso tienes que quedarte sin...- Tragó saliva mirándole fijamente- sin nada puesto.  
-Llevo unos pantalones puestos...no voy sin nada -Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-¿qué pasa....Harry?- Ronroneó- ¿No te gusta lo que ves?  
'Joder si me gusta......' Se estaba excitando....y mucho.  
-Cállate! -Jajaja....cualquiera diría que te pongo.  
-Estúpido.  
-Cara-rajada un poco de respeto a tus superiores- Dijo con suficiencia.  
-Me estoy cansando de este estúpido juego Malfoy.  
-¿qué juego?- Dijo sonriendo indiferente.  
-Disfrutas humillándome...haciéndome sentir un imbécil...que solo soy un personaje público..que no sirvo para nada...que no te importo nada..- La sonrisa de Malfoy se fue apagando a medida que Harry hablaba.-Dime...lo disfrutas...¿Cierto?  
Malfoy lo miraba serio.  
-Yo no quiero hacerte sentir así.  
-¿No? Permíteme que no te crea Malfoy!  
-Nadie te puede obligar a que lo hagas.  
-Dime...eso pretendías hacer...humillarme el día que me salvaste....demostrar que necesito ayuda...que no puedo apañármelas solo, ¿cierto? Demostrar que no sirvo para nada...has llegado tarde...ya me di cuenta hace tiempo de eso.- Se giró furioso hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla una mano cogió la suya. Se giró encarando al rubio, que le miró fijamente y se aclaró la garganta.  
-Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario....Pecado De Amor será....mis labios peregrinos ruborizados quisieran hacer penitencia con un dulce beso.- Se inclinó y ante la mirada expectante de Harry posó un casto beso en la mano de este. Se mantuvieron en silencio lo que parecieron horas. Hasta que Harry tomó la palabra.  
-Buen peregrino no riñas tanto a tu mano que demuestra un gran fervor a esto pues hasta las manos de los santos tocan a las de los peregrinos, y el tocar palma con palma es el beso del palmero.  
-Y no tienen labios los santos- Draco se acercó a el- Y los piadosos palmeros- Se acercó mas para besarle, pero Harry giró la cara.  
-Si peregrino, labios para usar en la oración.  
-Entonces querido santo deja que los labios hagan como las manos, no conviertas fe en desesperación.- Suplicó el rubio.  
-Los santos no se mueven cuando acceden a las suplicas.- Inquirió en moreno.  
-Entonces quieto mientras recojo el efecto de mi oración- Y sin mas capturó los labios de Harry en un dulce beso. Harry suspiró contra la boca del rubio. Acto que aprovecho este para colar su lengua en la boca del Gryffindor, sus lenguas se enroscaban, se rozaban....cada uno explorando la boca del otro....Las manos de Harry se fueron a la nuca del Slytherin y las de este a la cintura del moreno, ambos perdidos en la sensación, olvidándose de respirar hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron mas y se separaron jadeantes, con las frentes unidas. Ambos en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.  
Malfoy le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
-Nunca...óyeme bien..nunca haría nada que te hiriese, al menos no intencionadamente, es solo que necesito tu atención, que notes que existo, si te salve la vida es porque me importas demasiado...no por humillarte.  
Harry suspiró y le rodeo con los brazos.  
-No sabes lo que significa eso para mi.  
Malfoy sonrió y le abrazó mas fuerte.  
-¿Quieres emplear la cama?- Dijo con sorna.  
Harry rodó los ojos. Se separó de el.  
-Tu si sabes como arruinar los momentos románticos- Dijo haciendo un puchero y besándole en la mejilla.  
-¿Un beso en la mejilla? No, no, creo que tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas- Ronroneó sensual mientras se lanzaba a su boca. Harry suspiró en el beso y le cogió de la cintura, sin poder( ni querer) evitarlo las bajo hacia el trasero apretando suavemente. Malfoy se separó de golpe.  
-Uhhh no eres tan inocente no -¿Te molesta?- Le pregunto riendo.  
-¿Estas de broma?- Y le volvió a besar...Se dirigieron estrepitosamente hacia la cama. Las manos veloces de Malfoy ya le habían despojado de la camisa y ahora iban por el pantalón...cuando los consiguió quitar, masajeó la erección por encima del bóxer, sacándole gemidos bastante audibles al moreno. [No quiero oír esto]  
-Mierda- Siseó el moreno.  
-¿No te gusta?- Preguntó Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.  
-No....no eres tu...- Dijo el moreno.  
'Por dios Sirius ahora no....levo esperando esto demasiado....' [Esta bien....no te molestare...pero dime como crees que me voy a sentir escuchando como os lo pasáis bien...llevo muchos meses de celibato]  
'Por favor...' [Ok...me callare y fingiré no escuchar nada....jojojojo te voy a escuchar mientras follas con Malfoy...Jajaja]  
'SIRIUS' [Vale...me callo]  
-Potter!!!- Le gritó Malfoy enfadado.  
-¿qué?  
-Tu si que sabes como cortar el rollo- Dijo poniéndose en pie- ¿En que estabas pensando?  
-Oh vamos Draco no te enfades.  
-¿Draco?  
-No tiene sentido que nos llamemos por los apellidos.  
-¿Ah no? ¿qué ha cambiado?  
-Pues nosotros ahora.  
-¿Ahora que?  
-¿por qué siempre lo complicas todo?- Dijo enojado.  
-Jajaja ven aquí capullin...- Dijo abrazándole- ¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta verte enfadado?- Le besó la punta de la nariz.  
-¿qué somos?  
-Lo que.....tu quieras....que seamos- Contesto el rubio volviendo a la tarea de masturbar al moreno.  
-Pareja....si tu quieres.  
-Que así sea- Susurró quitándole los bóxer y moviendo la mano de arriba abajo. Harry comenzó a gemir. Y imitó al rubio, que ya estaba despojado de toda ropa.  
-Me encanta tu cuerpo- Gimió el moreno.  
-El tuyo no tiene desperdicio tampoco El rubio se puso sobre Harry y empezó a frotarse contra el. Comenzó a lamer desde la cicatriz hasta la punta de los pies....sin tocar el miembro que sufría continuos espasmos por la falta de atención, le dio la vuelta y continuó con la espalda.  
-Draco.  
-¿Si?  
-Por favor.  
El rubio separó los cachetes del moreno y hundió la lengua en su entrada. Harry casi se vino ante ese toque, con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar su erección, pero Malfoy se la apartó.  
-Se paciente Harry gimoteó. Cuando estuvo listo, le volvió a poner boca arriba y se coloco entre sus piernas, coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada.  
-¿Listo?  
-Hazlo ya- Dijo impaciente.  
Con un firme embiste se introdujo en el. El moreno se arqueó, mezcla dolor y placer. Malfoy viendo las lagrimas del moreno, para calmarlo se inclinó y le besó dulcemente. Le acarició los pezones con una mano y con la otra su erección. Cuando vio que se le había pasado un poco comenzó a empujar, embistiendo suavemente al principio y luego mas rápido.  
-Dios.  
-Lo se.  
-Esto es.  
-Lo se.  
-Lo...sabes...ah...todo....- Bromeó Harry.  
-Si.  
-¿Sabes...lo...que...quiero...ah..ahora?  
-No, eso....no -Mas rápido- Rogó.  
Y Malfoy le hizo caso. Sintiendo que no podían mas y explotando en un placentero orgasmo, cayeron uno sobre otro.  
-Te Amo- Susurró el moreno.  
-Oh dios, y yo a ti...- Contesto el rubio.Hola, hola, hola, lamento otra vez no cnt a los reviews pero es k tengo k acer la maleta...ME VOY DE VIAJE MAÑANA...y ya es milagro k aya podido subir el fic.  
Alguna duda pregunten k yo en el proximo capi cnt....si ay algo k no entienden de la escena del beso...aki estoy.  
Besos y perdon por no cnt ni dar muxas explicaciones.....pero es k mi madre ya me mete prisa.  
Besos y Gracias x leer el fic. 


	7. Baila moreno

ROMEO Y JULIETA 

CAPÍTULO 6 ¡BAILA MORENO!

Abrí los ojos con desgana, no queriendo despertar del maravilloso sueño que había tenido. Y al abrirlos me di cuenta de que la realidad era aun mejor. Estaba entre los brazos de un autentico dios...(a/n MUAJAJAJA)  
'Tan perfecto'  
""Será para ti porque para mi...""

'Grrrr! Es que ni en este momento me piensas dejar en paz'  
""No te deje en paz anoche¿que te hace pensar que ahora lo haré?""

Iba a contestarle cuando sintió que el cuerpo al que estaba abrazado se movía. Le vio abrir los ojos, parpadear, mirarle, parpadear, apretarlos y quedársele mirando.

-Buenos días?- Pregunto tentativo.  
-Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Chillo el rubio alejándose - Que haces tu en mi cama!  
Harry le miro incrédulo, no podía ser... No podía haberse olvidado de lo de anoche!

-Esto...no... No es tu cama... Estamos en el aula de ensayo, no...no te acuerdas?- Pregunto intentando no perder los nervios.

-¿Aula de que? Mira Potter, que coño hago en pelotas, contigo, y en una puta cama! - Pregunto enfadado.  
Harry se mordió el labio, sentía que iba a llorar.

-Yo.. Yo...- Pero no pudo seguir porque las carcajadas le interrumpieron.- Maldito Malfoy! Me habías asustado estupido!  
-Ja..jaja jaja tenias...tenias que haberte visto la cara...- Dijo mientras golpeaba el colchón con la mano.

Harry le miro resentido y se puso en pie de golpe, empezó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse. Draco dejo de reírse al ver que Harry se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se puso rápidamente los boxers y se coloco delante de la puerta.

-Quítate de en medio - Dijo Harry entre dientes.  
-Oh vamos no te habrás enfadado por una bromita de nada- Dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-Bromita de nada? BROMITA DE NADA? A esto le llamas una bromita de nada, por poco..a mi...- No pudo seguir, tenia un nudo en la garganta. Cogio aire- De pensar que tu no... Pues yo.. Dios creí que me moría.  
Draco frunció el ceño y le acaricio la mejilla.  
-Joder, lo siento, no pensé que te lo ibas a tomar así- Harry se encogió ligeramente de hombros y aparto la mirada avergonzado. El rubio le cogio de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti, nunca.  
Harry sonrió. Malfoy se acerco a besarle pero el moreno se aparto.

-Vístete.- Dijo simplemente. No iba a aguantar las ganas de hacerle el amor como siguiese ahí delante suyo medio desnudo.  
El Slytherin gruño.  
-Es la segunda vez que me niegas un beso, a la tercera no respondo.- Dijo poniéndose los pantalones.  
-Oh que miedo me das! - Dijo burlón. Draco solo le saco la lengua y se abrocho los botones del pantalón, se dio la vuelta para buscar su camisa y cuando la encontró se la puso. Harry no perdió detalle de los movimientos y los gestos. Se pregunto a si mismo si Draco era consciente de lo sexy que podía llegar a ser.

""Claro que lo es, lo hace aposta para calentarte la p...""

'Sirius'  
""Okeeeeeys me callo""

Un par de brazos rodearon desde atrás su cintura y una boca juguetona le mordió la oreja.

Sonriendo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos grises mas bonitos que hubiese visto nunca.

-Ya estoy vestido, no tienes excusa- Y sin decir mas una boca cubrió la suya y una lengua se adentro en ella. Harry contuvo un gemido, Malfoy tan pasional como siempre. El beso esa exquisito, apasionado, sin llegar a rudo. Las manos de Harry en la espalda del rubio, las de este, en las caderas del moreno.  
'Que bien besa el cabron'

""No necesitaba saberlo""

' Hehehehe'

Necesitando respirar se separaron. El rubio con una sonrisa en los labios, y el moreno aun en las nubes.  
Harry escondió la cara en el cuello de Malfoy. Y así se quedaron durante minutos, solo abrazados, sin hablar, con los ojos cerrados. Tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no escucharon la puerta abrirse ni los cuchicheos alrededor.

-Awwwwww que lindooooooooooooos!- Chilló una voz femenina. La pareja se separó del susto, para encontrar a todos los que actuaban el la obra mirándoles, unos asombrados, unos horrorizados, y otros sonriendo. -Etto...-Dijo Harry avergonzado- ¿Hola?  
-Ejem - Carraspeo Lupin impresionado- Esto... Bueno, hoy.. Eh... Era el día para recoger el vestuario, los...eh..esto.  
-Si Lupin cuanta coherencia- Bufó Snape- Los trajes están el los armarios, llevaos el que se ajuste a vuestro papel. Dentro de 10 minutos hay que volver al comedor, Dumbledore tiene algo importante que decir.- Dijo a los actores.- Se giro hacia Lupin y le siseó- Aprende a hablar.  
Mientras los adultos se enzarzaban en una pelea verbal, los demás les hacían preguntas absurdas a la pareja.  
-Desde cuando?- Pregunto Dean

-Como paso? - Susan

-Donde paso? - Hanna

-Porque paso? - Seamus

-Quien es el pasivo? -Nott

-Theo!- Chillo Draco. Harry estaba rojo como un tomate.  
-Que?- Pregunto este como si nada.  
-Sabes que eso se dice solo cuando hay Slytherins delante- Contesto el rubio.  
-QUE?

-Nada Harry El moreno gruño y se fue indignado con Mandy a buscar su traje, el rubio los siguió. La chica bombardeó a preguntas a Harry.  
-Donde? Como? Cuando? Porque?- Pregunto ansiosa. Malfoy rodó los ojos.  
-Si tu te sabes toda la historia!- Bufó el moreno.

-No pregunto tu historia sino que tal te fue anoche! En que lugar del cuarto, en que postura, a que hora, y porque estabais vestidos tan temprano? Harry abrió la boca, la cerro y se ruborizo a mas no poder. El rubio soltó una risita.  
-Ya estas avergonzando a mi novio? No no no, eso solo lo hago yo- Dijo el rubio pellizcándole la mejilla al morocho. Este le saco la lengua.

-Mandy esas cosas no se dicen- Dijo cogiendo su traje. Le guiño un ojo a la chica y le hizo una señal de que después hablarían.  
-He he he he

------------------+-----------------------

-Bien alumnos os he reunido aquí porque los profesores y yo hemos tenido una idea estupenda. El día de nochebuena celebraremos un baile- exclamaciones por todo el salón- y eso no es todo, tenemos que dar un regalo a nuestros seres queridos, el baile comenzara a las 8 después de la cena y acabara a la 1, a medianoche será cuando se entreguen los regalos. Aprovechen para invitar a sus personas amadas- Dijo mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor de reojo.- Cualquier duda diríjanse a sus jefes de casa. Y ahora si, a comer!  
La comida apareció frente a ellos. Pero los alumnos estaban demasiado emocionados.

-¿Era cosa mía o Dumbledore se ha quedado mirándote mas rato?- Le pregunto Ron.  
-Es cosa tuya Ron, pero los profesores están muy raros, este año estamos teniendo de todo, obra de teatro, baile, que será lo siguiente, un viaje?

-Un baile... Que pasada- Susurro Ron ignorando a Harry.  
-Has dicho ¿qué pasada?- Pregunto Harry - ¿Desde cuando te gustan los bailes? Oh déjame adivinar, desde que estas con Mione¿no? - Dijo con sorna, Ron enrojeció y le miro mal.

-Tu no te quedas corto, ya me han contado el numerito del aula de teatro, abrazaditos, Oh Draco te quiero dame un besito muak muak- Dijo dando besos al aire. Esta vez fue e turno de Harry de enrojecer.  
-Siento desilusionarte Weasley, pero no eres mi tipo- Dijo una voz burlona. Ron se giro y le miro mal.  
-Oh porque yo, me partes el corazón, no se como podré vivir con esta tortura y este rechazo toda mi vida! Creo que moriré!- Dijo con sorna.

-Que pena mas grandeeeee, te haré la mínima honra de ir a tu entierro, aunque al volver a ver mi belleza, quizás resucites y todo- Dijo arrogante.  
Ron enrojeció de coraje.  
-Tendría que ser muy gilipollas para querer a una persona como tu!  
-Hey!- Saltó Harry. Ron le miró.  
-No iba por ti- Se disculpó el pelirrojo.

-Ya seguro ¬¬ -Je je je, entonces que¿ya se podría decir que sois oficialmente novios?- Pregunto cambiando de tema.  
-Podria decirse- Le contesto el rubio.  
-Hay que hacer una fiesta- Exclamo el pelirrojo. Y se fue excitado hacia los demás Gryffindors.  
Malfoy le miro horrorizado.  
-No se atreverá- Dijo Harry mirando al rubio tratando de convencerle.  
Mas un par de horas después al entrar en la sala común, se arrepentiría de no haber detenido al impulsivo pelirrojo.

------------------------------+------------------------------

-Que coño has hecho Ron?- Dijo Harry entrando en el cuarto.  
Una pancarta que ponía: "Harry & Malfoy la pareja del año" se extendía a lo largo de la pared de la sala de los menesteres. La música tronaba por toda la habitación, una bola de destellos colgaba del techo y el Dj pinchaba "Crazy Frog"

-Oh dios, te has atrevido, te has atrevido- Dijo viendo a la gente que bailaba por la habitación.- Malfoy te va a matar.  
-Oh ya lo intento, aunque tenéis suerte de que solo haya invitado a los de 6º y a los de 7º.  
-Ya lo ha intentado? Esta por aquí?- Dijo ilusionado.

-Claro que si, al lado de las bebidas, te aconsejo que te acerques antes de se emborrache!  
Harry se dirigió hacia allí, con algo de dificultad, varias personas le paraban para darle la enhorabuena o el pésame por aguantar al Slytherin, cuando llego se encontró a un rubio acosado por un grupo de chicas. Parecía a punto de echar maldiciones a mas de una.  
-Hola mi amor- Dijo rodeándole la cintura y besándole la mejilla. Las chicas al verle llegar se ruborizaron y con una disculpa se fueron.  
Draco se giro y le besó agradecido.

-Que pesadas, me quieren hacer heterosexual a la fuerza!  
-Tu? Hetero, je je je, vaya forma de perder el tiempo.  
-Que quieres decir con eso... ¬¬

-Yo? Nada.  
-Potter- Dijo en tono de advertencia.  
-Oh Draco todo el mundo sabe que no eres famoso por ser precisamente hetero, de hecho -Dijo sonriendo con malicia- Eres el tio mas gay que conozco.  
-Como...como te atreves?- Parecía que iba a hiperventilar. Abrió la boca para contestarle decentemente. Pero los labios de Harry no le dejaron hablar. Le besó suavemente.

-Tu tampoco sabes aceptar una broma.- Susurró. Y le volvió a besar.  
-Mññññrs eso no te va ha salvar de mi furia

-Uh que me harás.  
-Esta noche te enteraras, y creo que te gustara -Dijo sugerente.  
-Ohhh si, no dudo que me encantara- Dijo lamiéndose los labios. Mas de un alumno los miraba con envidia o con deseo, después de todo eran dos de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts.

De pronto el tipo de música cambio, y por tanto la canción, se empezó a escuchar un ritmo algo salsero y los chillidos y saltos no se hicieron esperar.

\Hector & Tito Loney  
Tunes y Noriega  
Con mas Flowww

Ya tu mirada con la mía tan saciándose  
tu piel rozando con mi piel y sofocándose  
y en la noche me imagino  
devorándote, atrapándote, provocándote (x2)\

-Esta canción es buenísima- Dijo Harry, y cogio a Draco y se lo llevo al centro de la habitación.  
-Que haces?- Pregunto pasmado el rubio. -Bailar.

\Baila morena, baila morena  
Perreo pa' lo nene, perreo pa' las nenas  
Baila morena, baila morena  
Dale morena vamonos a fuegote (x2)\

Draco miro alrededor sorprendido.  
-Esto es bailar, si parece que estan.  
-Es Reggaeton, se baila así- Le apretó contra su cuerpo y le insto a moverse...

\Morena dale con tu técnica que yo tengo tu táctica  
dale Boster aceita la automática  
yo soy tu gentelman mami tu eres mi lunática  
dale morena que tu eres mi sicótica  
morena ya no escucho tu signos vitales  
pa' que tonteaste con los anormales  
estas buscando que el moreno te acorrale  
y ya tu sabes dale don dale  
dale morena tira un gran lote  
dale moreno que no fuimos a fuegote  
y al que rompe que no son vampones  
dale bambino dale a fuegote  
dale morena que el sudor se te note  
dale moreno que no fuimos a fuegote y  
a 'onde los pillemos nos vamos a fuegote!\

Malfoy lo flipaba en colores, Harry se movía tan... Ñammm. Aunque le pillo el ritmo enseguida... Parecía que se la cantaba a Harry. Baila moreno, Malfoy rió.  
-De que te ries?-Jadeó el moreno -De nada...cansado?  
-Mas quisieras...

\Baila morena, baila morena Perreo pa' lo nene, perreo pa' las nenas Baila morena, baila morena Dale morena vamonos a fuegote (x2)

dale moreno dale moreno dale moreno no pares moreno dale moreno dale moreno que nos fuimos a fuegote (x2)  
Ya tu mirada con la mía tan saciándose tu piel rozando con mi piel y sofocándose y en la noche me imagino devorándote, atrapándote, provocándote (x2)\

-Dioooos, subidon de adrenalina, vaya forma de moverte- Le dijo Harry.  
Malfoy le miro con incredulidad.

-Pero si el que sabias bailar así de toda la vida eras tu, pa' adelante, pa' atrás, parecía otra cosa.- Dijo burlón.  
Harry le guiño un ojo.  
-Imagínate en la cama.

-Baila moreno, baila moreno- Canto el rubio, Harry solto una risita.  
-Ya bailare ya,- Y con voz ronca acabó- Esta noche en la cama bailare.  
-Ya tengo ganas...- Harry le lanzó una mirada hambrienta. La noche acababa de empezar para ellos...

--------------------+-------------  
A miles de Quilómetros una maldición era lanzada, un ser vivo moría, un ser muerto resucitaba, y dos almas malditas se cruzaban, el pacto sellado.  
El final,ya estaba cerca...

Pedaxo finaaaaaaaaaaal.  
Jojojojojo capitulo mas raro, no me gusta mucho como ma quedao pero es que si me lo pienso no lo subo... pos ahi lo teneis, yo no usare chantaje para subir el siguiente capitulo pero me animaria bastante para seguirlo... asi me inspiro, ya tengo algo del siguiente pero sois vosotros los k me alimentis... Besukis  
Laia  
PD:Siento el retraso... kejas..me dejais el review,esta vez knt y digo pk.. kisses!


	8. Cap8 Lo que la verdad esconde

ROMEO Y JULIETA

CAPITULO 8: Lo que la verdad esconde

Abrio los ojos con bastante pereza, parpadeo un par de veces, y ante la luz del caluroso sol, se quedo mirando por la ventana, pensando y reconstruyendo los acontecimientos de estos maravillosos dias. Sintio otro cuerpo moverse a su lado, y sonrio. No hacia falta mirar para saber quien era, Draco, su precioso, altanero, ambicioso y perfecto novio. Se giro a observarle dormir con calma.

Pero la imagen que vio no era la que esperaba. Una mujer pelirroja, con los ojos en blanco yacia sobre su cama. La imagen le paro el corazon un segundo, la hubiese reconocido sin pesta ear. La mujer alzo la cabeza hasta ponerse a la altura de la suya, y murmuro una sola palabra:

-Sacalo

Desperto empapado en sudor, y con una sensacion de completo entumecimiento en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-Ojitos de rana, estas bien? - Escucho a su lado. No quiso mirar por temor a lo que se iba a encontrar. Pero esa suave voz pertenec a a Draco, y el brazo que en ese momento le estaba rodeando sabia que tambien. Ese tacto aterciopelado era inconfundible. Una mano le obligo a fijar la vista en unos ojos grises preocupados.

-S..si- apenas escuchaba su propia voz. - Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

-Casi te caes de la cama, algo muy horrible tenia que ser.- inquirio el rubio.

Harry se le quedo mirando, recordando que Sirius, en su cabeza, le dijo que Malfoy podia tener la solucion al problema, y sintiendo la culpa al no atreverse a comentarle algo tan importante para si mismo, al rubio. Pero era algo tan intimo e inverosimil el echo de poder hablar con su padrino en la cabeza que no se atrevia a contarle esa parte.

-So e con mi madre -Se atrevio a aventurar el moreno. El rubio solo hizo una mueca y se limito a abrazarle mas fuerte -So e que me pedia que sacase a Sirius del velo. -Sintio al rubio tensarse y cambiar la mirada al ver ligeramente la intencion del moreno de tantear la posibilidad de poder sacar a su padrino.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, nadie lo ha conseguido. No saben que hay al otro lado. -intento razonar Draco.

Harry suspiro.

- Y si hubiese alguna posibilidad - el moreno cogio aire - de saber lo que hay al otro lado? Y si yo supiese por boca de una persona que esta dentro lo que hay al otro lado?

Malfoy abrio bastante los ojos y le miro fijamente.

-Harry, que me estas queriendo decir? Eso es imposible, nadie ha conseguido volver. Y nadie nunca ha conseguido comunicarse- Dijo el rubio ligeramente alterado.

El moreno se desenrosco del rubio y se sento enfrente suyo. Le miro fijamente. Y se decidio.

-Me ha hablado -Solto. Malfoy le miro incr dulo y sin entender. - Sirius me ha hablado, en mi cabeza, me ha dicho que esta como en otra dimension, donde no siente hambre, ni sed, nada, solo desesperacion.

- Te... te ha hablado en tu cabeza? - Malfoy le miro con la boca abierta

-Tambi n me dijo que tu sabr as como ayudarme para sacarlo de ah . -Solt . Malfoy le mir fijamente.

-Yo no se como sacar a alguien del velo Harry - respondi Malfoy muy serio.- Te repito que nunca se ha conseguido.

-Tu me has dicho que era porque no se sabia que hab a al otro lado - se encabezon el moreno.

-No tengo en mi poder esos conocimientos, nunca he investigado, ni me he puesto a pensar en ese asunto. -Respondi tirante.

/Miente/ Le dijo la famosa voz en su cabeza.

-Hay alguien que me dice lo contrario -Presion el Gryffindor. La cara de Malfoy cambi radicalmente. Se levant y comenz a vestirse.

-No puedo ayudarte Harry, lo siento, y preferir a no tocar el tema m s- Dijo cortante el rubio. Pero el moreno no se iba a rendir tan f cilmente.

-Draco, se trata de mi padrino, es importante para mi, si hubiese alguna manera de -El rubio se giro de repente y le mir con frialdad.

- Era eso lo que estabas buscando al estar conmigo? -Pregunt cido. Harry abri muchos los ojos.

- Que?- Solo pude responder. El rubio se empez a llenar de ira.

- Este es tu prop sito de estar conmigo? Liberar a tu padrino de una tumba de la que es pr cticamente imposible de salir, hacerte el h roe, no es cierto? Cuando empezaste a o r las voces en tu cabeza es cuando se te ocurri el plan, tambi n fue idea de tu querido padrino? -Espet furioso

/No le sigas el juego Harry/

Pero Harry se llen de rabia al o r esas palabras.

- Como te atreves a pensar eso jodido capullo? -Dijo rabioso - Despu s de todo lo que ha pasado, de lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta donde estamos.

Malfoy solo le mir defraudado y sali por la puerta, dejando a un moreno enfadado y derrotado a la vez, al ver como se le hab a escapado la situaci n de las manos.

-Joder - dijo pateando su Ba l.

/Te estaba provocando, no ves que solo quer a escapar/

-C llate Sirius, necesito pensar - respondi el Gryffindor, dej ndose caer derrotado en la cama.

Pasaron los d as mas largos de su vida, el rubio le ignoraba ol mpicamente, le hab a estado evitando.

Aguant estoicamente el primer d a con toda la dignidad posible, diciendo que era solo una pelea absurda, y quit ndole importancia al echo de ver al rubio muy simp tico con un chico de Slytherin.

Al segundo d a le envi una peque a carta a trav s de una lechuza del colegio, pidi ndole disculpas si le hab a echo malinterpretar la situaci n, que le necesitaba a su lado y que le quer a.

Carta que el rubio despu s de leer en el gran comedor, quem ante sus ojos. Y sigui muy juguet n con su compa ero, hab a tenido que aguantar a Mandy, Ron, Hermione, y las preguntas de la mitad del colegio, pero se las ingenio para escabullirse.

El tercer d a fue nefasto para l, al bajar a desayunar el ni ato que hab a estado pegado a Draco esos dos d as estaba colgado de su cuello y abraz ndolo cada segundo. A Harry se le hel la sangre y se le calent en cuesti n de segundos, se dirigi a la mesa Slytherin y se puso frente al rubio. Que al notar su presencia se envar y le miro fr amente.

- Que quieres Potter?

- Otra vez con los apellidos? Deja de hacer el idiota Draco, ni tu mismo crees lo que dijiste ese d a, sabes que esos no eran mis motivos, y que no tenia ninguna doble intenci n. -Dijo exasperado. -Deber as por una vez dejar el orgullo de lado, te has quedado sin excusa.

Malfoy solo sonr o de lado.  
.creo- Dijo en voz baja y con sorna. Harry suspir .

-Draco, te quiero, te he querido y te voy a querer siempre, te lo digo delante de todos, sin miedo, y sin verg enza, porque no hay nada que me derrote mas, que perderte a ti -Dijo suavemente y mir ndole fijamente.

Malfoy pareci quedarse sin palabras, su mirada fr a cay por un segundo. Pero enseguida volvi . Se ri y agarr al chiquillo con el que hab a estado tonteando.

-Lo siento, pero como ves. Me busque nuevo juguete -Contest el rubio besando ligeramente al cr o.

Harry jur que sinti su coraz n romperse en ese preciso instante.

Incr dulo y aterrorizado dio un paso atr s, y otro, y otro, y huy r pidamente de aquel sal n asfixiante, adentr ndose en las afueras del castillo, y apoy ndose en el tronco de un rbol.

Sintiendo como no le llegaban aire a los pulmones.

El reciente rechazo de Draco, los pensamientos de ser solo un juguete, una diversi n, le acab ocasionando una crisis nerviosa, sent a como no le llegaba el aire, como se le nublaba la vista, como perd a todas las fuerzas de su ahora d bil cuerpo.

En su inconciencia so o crey so ar varias cosas, un prado completamente rojo, unos ojos grises, una melena casta a. Tuvo un sue o bastante perturbador con una mujer de pelo rizado pelirrojo, y con un chico que no pod a reconocer del todo. La paradoja, es que su madre estaba viva, y ese chico, se ve a muerto.

Cuando despert , no sabia si segu a inconsciente, por el simple echo de que el lugar donde estaba, se ve a completamente rojo, busc sus gafas, una mano peque a se las tendi , al pon rselas y enfocar mejor, se dio cuenta, de que en verdad eran decenas de rosas rojas por toda la enfermer a, y que la persona que le hab a tendido las gafas, no le sonaba para nada. Volvi a mirar a su alrededor, a las preciosas y llamativas rosas. Y no supo si sonre r o llorar, estaba demasiado cansado. La mujer menuda a su lado carraspe .

-Son del chico, se ha quedado aqu la semana entera que has estado inconsciente, pero ha tenido que irse al ensayo principal de esa obra que est is haciendo, me ha dicho que volver en unas horas.- Explic la anciana mujer.

Harry se pregunt quien era y que hacia ah . Tambi n se pregunt si ese chico del que hab a hablado la anciana seria Malfoy. Aunque dado los ltimos acontecimientos lo dudaba. Tambi n quiso preguntar como es que hab a estado tanto tiempo inconsciente. Deb a de faltar muy poco para el estreno. Se empez a agobiar con preguntas. Hasta que la mujer le puso la mano en la frente. Y noto como poco a poco se quedaba dormido y relajado.

-------------------------

Awww yeahhhhh... VOLVIII jajaja como avise. Con a os de atraso,

pero como explique, un problema muy grande familiar, me quito la inspiracion, y me hizo abandonar mi pasion de escribir, pero volvi, con mas fuerza que nunca.

Se que parece un poco dram tico, pero bueno, necesito que la trama vaya asi, muchas sorpresas en el siguiente capitulo,

este es uno de los mas angustiosos que hay en la historia,

poco a poco las cosas tomaran sentido.

Dar gracias a todos los que a pesar de hacer a os que no lo actualizaba, han estado ahi,

esperando, y apoyando...

El siguiente capitulo no tardara dos a os, lo aseguro, tardara mucho menos.

GRACIAS por la paciencia,

y gracias por estar ahi.

Hasta unos dias!

Besos

Laia 


End file.
